A Bloody Adventure
by Sen Sorame
Summary: My bad day started with this, first I hit my head, and then a guard whacks me unconscious, and the next thing I know is that I'm stuck in Deadman Wonderland, preparing to fight my first Carnival Corpse. Well, my life couldn't get worse can it? Wrong. (Rated T for language.)
1. Deadman wonderland

_**Chapter 1: Deadman Wonderland**_

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Deadman Wonderland! Today we have the dog-race show special of…" I didn't listen on and glanced at Danika, who was looking at the map. "Where should we go next?" I asked, glancing over her shoulders. We were on a fieldtrip to _Deadman Wonderland_, a theme park prison that runs by the attractions carried out by the prisoners.

"I dunno… the dog-race show they just announced seems like a very popular attraction. Wanna go check?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Might as well do… Maybe we can meet others there as well, wonder where Abbey is." I glanced around, like I was really going to find the small blonde in the crowds of people.

Danika smiled. "Maybe we will; we should meet up with Zoe." As saying this she held up her phone and started to send a text.

"Yeah sure." I took the map from her and looked at the details of the Dog-Race Show. An athletic event involving obstacles and such others… Just a normal obstacle race; I shrugged and handed it back to Danika. She went on studying the map after tucking her phone back into her bag.

_Deadman Wonderland_. This was truly an amusing place.

We entered the stadium of the Dog-Race Show and I was awed at the cheerful, bubbling obstacles the prisoners had to run through. I wanted a close-up look at it and so I pulled Danika down to the front row. I carefully choose a place where no tall people would block my view. You see, I wasn't exactly the _tall-as-the-sky_ group.

Plucking my earphones out of my ear I placed them along with my phone into my orange waist bag. Just to make myself feel more at ease I counted all my belongings to make sure they were still there. Okay, all safe and sound. I turned around and waited the show to start. Danika had placed her map away and we started to discuss random things, like we always do.

The speakers bursted to life. "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland's signature attraction! The _Dog-Race Show_! The winner will win the prize of hundred thousand Cast Points and more! Losers can only get bread; now who will the goddess of victory smile at?"

I turned to look at the starting line, sure enough, about forty or so prisoners were standing there. Some looking nervous and some looking confident. Well, they were all prisoners…no one would care if they died or not… It's not like an obstacle race could kill anyway; even though the metal nets underneath _did_ looked like it was running with electricity. But how is that possible?

After reassuring myself to the random thought of death I looked back up onto the tracks. All the prisoners were ready to run. I watched as the large screen made its countdown. Three, two, and one! Bam! The prisoners were off.

As soon as the first runner reached the first obstacle the speakers blared to life again; nearly making me deaf with the crowds already-loud cheering. "The first challenge! Can the challengers get past the moving blades of the _"neck chopper"_ obstacle that blocks their path?"

I reached for my glasses for a better view. When I finally had them on and my vision was clearer the first thing I saw was; a man being chopped to pieces. I threw off my glasses in disbelief and squinted at the track. The next second I realized how foolish of me it was. My eyesight would just get worse without glasses, and what I wanted was a closer look.

I put my glasses back on again and squinted for a closer look. Sure enough, the body was still there in pieces, people around us were whispering too. "Did you see that…?" "That looked a little gross." "That's the point! It's gross! It's just special effects and acting anyway, no need to worry…"

I tapped Danika on the shoulder. "What do you think of that?"

"Hm? That? Looks really gross but they're right, it can't be real…" I nodded slowly at her comment and looked back at the dismemberment pieces. It looked too real to be fake; blood was dripping off the edges of the tracks and I swear with my terrible vision. When it touched the metal net a wisp of smoke went up.

I turned my attention back to the race. Most people were in a valley of shooting arrows now. Many people lay on the ground with multiple arrows on their backs and dark red liquid bleeding out of their wounds. This must be real… for goodness sake… Out of the corner of my eye a contestant fell onto the metal net. The net sizzled with electricity and the person screamed in agony; pretty soon his flesh hand burned away and his eyes went white. I gulped and pulled Danika's sleeve. "Danika…I think this is real…"

"How is that possible? I mean, they wouldn't be actually murdering people in front of kids right? It's just a show, don't worry Tiffany." She gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and I nodded. "Yeah…you're right…" I turned back to the race and focused on the tracks, not on the people who fell into the _fake_ lava pot and down the _fake_ poison valley, and most definitely _not_ on people who failed to choose the right rope and fell facedown onto the earth after jumping down a twenty-story tall structure.

Soon it was just three people left, one bulky man, a teenage boy and a pretty albino girl.

The speakers were alive again! Much to my displease; I hate speakers since they were always so loud. "Okay! Now we have left three survivors! Who will be the winner of the Dog-Race Show? The final quest's rules are simple, hold the ball until the end! Now _Start!_"

"What does _the end_ mean?" The teenage boy yelled. I was equally confused as him; but another part of me wondered what he did exactly to get put into Deadman Wonderland. And so did the albino girl; they both looked no older than me.

Our questions were answered as soon as the floor started to drop. And I mean it; the boards that made up the floor they were standing on were actually falling down piece by piece. And the black ball was thrown into the air. I gulped; this attraction got my respect alright. Gruesome, gross, and everything else that was on the list. I don't think that I'd want to watch this show again…

The roaring of the crowd brought me back to reality. The bulky man had punched the teenage boy in the face and took the ball. The albino girl gasped in horror and dashed towards the man and the boy, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. My eyes widened in surprise; why wasn't she running nor doing anything? The girl just stood there with her head hanged while the other two kept on arguing over the ball.

Suddenly she looked up with the coldest smile imaginable. I gulped and grabbed Danika's sleeve, she seemed just equally scared as well. "What's wrong with her?" I whispered.

"I don't…know…"

Suddenly an explosion erupted and all I saw were two slashing lines of a red…something, maybe a whip? Where did she get a whip?

The smoke reached us and everyone was running around and screaming, I hugged my knees and let the people pass, I was too scared to move. Why? Because of the way god designed me; duh.

I coughed and started to crawl away too, Danika and I were separated by the rushing crowd; the smoke had covered the whole arena and I saw a glittering red substance floating in the air. What? Who'd sprinkle red glitter in the air while in a situation like this?

I kept on crawling and tried to find my way towards the door. When I finally reached the steps someone bumped into me; I gasped and fell down two steps or few, hitting my head on something sharp and hard. The next second I know a warm liquid seemed to dribble down my face. Haven't had serious injuries in ages.

"Who are you?" A guard snapped and pointed his gun-like thing at me. I gasped in horror that he was actually going to shoot me. "Please don't hurt me!" I yelped.

"Who are you?" The guy snapped again. "If you don't tell I'll shoot you!" He pointed his gun at my forehead and snarled.

First reaction, natural defense: run away in opposite direction while screaming like a maniac. But as I said before, my legs were jelly and were impossible to run.

And the weirdest thing possible happened. The blood on my forehead that was dribbling down my cheek hardened and took form of another shape. I was now shielded by a thin shield, made purely of…blood I guess? The color was dark red, like normal blood. I couldn't see his expression or his companion's since they were all wearing masks. They seemed just equally stunned at my sudden super power.

"Umm…fear my…red shield…?" I squeaked and backed away at their motionless stand. "Is it too late to say my name now?"

The head nodded. "Yes, it's too late." With that he whacked my head with his gun and I fell unconscious. This, my friend, I assure you, it's a crazy day.

And it's about to get even crazier.

I woke up on a hospital bed, my forehead bandaged and stitched up. A slightly plump nurse showing her cleavage walked over. "You're finally awake!" She exclaimed and handed me a cup of water. I took it over slowly and nodded. "Thank you…" I said carefully. "Where am I?"

"Deadman Wonderland's infirmary." She smiled. "The warden is overwhelmed to see you survive."

"Oh, umm thanks…do I know him, or her?" I asked after taking a sip of my water. The nurse shook her head and that's when I noticed the bracelet on my left wrist. It somehow seemed vaguely familiar…I then realized that it was the same design that the prisoners had as their collar. I stared at her in disbelief. "What's this thing?" I asked, pointing to my wrist.

She shrugged. "Your bracelet; I advise you not to try breaking it. It can hurt a lot with electrocution."

"What are you talking about?" My voice was rising and I was about to flip open the swear dictionary that I never opened, as I was usually with my cool attitude. But this time, this situation, it was insane. I found out that my blood have its own conscious, I was whacked in the head unconscious by a gun, and now I was wearing a prisoner bracelet of Deadman Wonderland; what the f***? (Now please don't take offense to the swears; as in this kind of insane drama everyone would swear a little more or less.)

"You're Tiffany Liu, correct?" She asked me instead. "But your legal name is Fan-Yu Liu."

"Yeah, how do you know, it's creepy."

"Well, we must know the background of our _Deadmans_ right?" My eyes widened in disbelief. "What? I'm a _what?_"

"You're our new toy." A young voice replied. In came a girl about my age and she plopped down next to my bed. She looked like maybe she was from South America, black hair and dark skin. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me?" I said angrily. "Who are you, calling me a _Deadman_ and _your toy?_"

She pointed to a TV hanging from the ceiling and whipped a remote control out of her pocket. "Watch." She flicked on the TV and the bloody words burned to life. _Carnival Corpse_.

"The festival of carrion, _Carnival Corpse!_ It's the greatest show time at Deadman Wonderland. Deadmans, the ones who were infected with _Branches of Sin_, this is a test of their symptoms." I frowned. "Branches of _what?_" The girl and the nurse ignored me and the TV went on. "In other words, a study of their special power when released to its fullest potential. It essentially consists of a fight to the death between two Deadmans. An unparalleled entertainment no one has ever seen before unfurls before you!" As the screen changed to some bloody fights I turned to them in disbelief. "A battle to the _death?_" I echoed.

They nodded. "Yep. You are to participate in next week's Carnival Corpse, being a new Deadman and all."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stay calm, which was my specialty. "I, as the TV just said, am someone with the infection of the _Branch of Something_, whom you call a Deadman."

"_Branch of Sin_." They corrected. I waved my hand in the air. "I can call it whatever I want, don't interrupt. And, as to study these special powers, you have two Deadmans fight to the death; and you name the fight _Carnival Corpse_. Which I'm going to attend next week, correct or not?"

"She's a smart one." The nurse whispered to the girl and I glared at them. "Answer me!"

"And kinda bossy too…" The girl muttered. "Yes, correct, you're smart and good at analyzing aren't you? Most Deadmans would freak out by now."

I stuck out my tongue at them. "Believe me; I don't watch bloody horror movies for nothing. And now, answer me. What is that _Branch of Sin?_"

"It's a kind of mutant disease that allows people to control their blood freely even when it's out of the body; the start of it is called the _Wretched Egg_, whom is locked deep in this prison. I don't know how you got infected today, but whatever."

I immediately thought of the glittering red powder floating in the air as I was crawling for my life away. "Uh-huh, there was a weird red powder floating in the air today. Continue please."

Her eyes were suddenly gleaming and I feared I just said the wrong thing. "And you are a Deadman with the disease, that's about it." She shrugged and I scowled. "What about my family and friends and school?" I spat.

She patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll take care of it. All you have to do is worry about yourself with the _Carnival Corpse_ next week. _Blue Jay_." She walked away humming a little tune and I glanced at the nurse. "Is she older or am I older?"

"You are."

"Ugh!" I screeched. "Young people these days; do they know the word _respect?_"

The nurse shrugged and tossed me my orange waist bag. My phone was still in there, thank god… I clutched the metal device tight and glared at her. She shrugged. "We've stopped your Facebook account and everything, the only thing you can do is listen to your music and play games now. It's going to run low on battery soon anyway. Your stuff is still in there, but we've thrown in a few things you'd need for your new life. Read the rule book carefully though. Your room is on level two, number three."

I caught it and stuck up my middle finger. "Thanks a lot…"

I don't know what kind of place this is, but I'm going to jailbreak no matter what…


	2. Crow

_**Chapter 2: Crow**_

When I reached the outside of the infirmary I was immediately shocked by the people walking past; they all looked…unique. It's a polite word in this situation, or else I could scream freak or geek and run like crazy to my supposed dormitory.

There was a fat guy with stiches on his mouth, and he was eating a piece of metal… okay that was creepy but I meant it. Another was a tall girl, but _she_ was obviously a _he_; plus his fashion sense made me want to puke…never mind the fact he was a guy and cross-dressing, but out of all the clothes he can pick, why did he have to choose racy lingerie? Why? A tall old man with a reggae hairstyle walked past me listening to headphones; I've never felt so short.

After doing my best to avoid all the people, I managed to find the stairs that went to the second floor; fortunately I didn't meet anyone else and found my room. The door was auto and I wondered what good will it do from keeping out thieves and others.

The room was simple, a closet, a nice cream wall, and a simple wooden bed. Nothing else was in there; I opened the closet and found a pillow. Tossing it onto the bed I sat down and flipped open the rulebook the nurse told me to read. As much as I didn't want to listen to them, I felt like that this book would be a survival guide.

I flipped open the cheerful looking book and each page was covered with the little mascot characters of Deadman Wonderland. As I read on my face got paler, especially when I reached the antidote candy page. _The collar, or bracelet - whatever you got will inject poison every few minutes and if you don't eat the antidote candy for three days, you would die._

This place is a madhouse…

I zipped open the orange waist bag and dug around it. Sure enough, three colorfully wrapped candies sat in the corner. I held one up and smelled it. Immediately I threw it back inside; it smelled like the all-evil cough drops! Cough drops are my most hated candy in the world and now it's supposed to save me? I don't think so.

Anyways, as much as I resented cough drops I kept the fact that I'd die if I don't eat those in mind. Next I flipped open the page to Cast Points. Cast Points were money in the Deadman Wonderland. One Cast Point equals one dollar; you can pretty much buy anything with Cast Points, clothes, meals, stationary, even cigarettes and alcohol were available. Cast Points are usually referred to as CP; you can check how much CP there is in your account by simply inserting the CP card into any machines.

I dug out the CP card and frowned at it; I lose these kind of thing very easily. After peeking outside the corridor I walked towards the vending machine and placed my card into it. As expected, no money was in my account. With a slump shoulder I walked back to my room.

_So is there any way to earn money to buy yourself things? Of course there is! There are many ways, hard work, or simply winning the Carnival Corpse!_ My eyes twitched at the line; Carnival Corpse was a fight to the death, I doubt that I'd win since I was most likely to lose. For I suck at athletic events; though I don't want to die either…hard work seemed like a more reasonable living possibility. But after calculating the salary I immediately gave up. It was counted by time, ten dollars per hour. The three candies I have can let me live nine more days; if I worked twenty-four hours for the nine days without sleeping I still couldn't get enough money; one antidote candy was worth hundred thousand CP.

And so my only chance was winning the Carnival Corpse; I see why the prisoner's expressions were so desperate during the Dog-Race Show now, they were running for their lives. The winner can get exactly a hundred thousand CP, in other words - three more days of life.

It was Friday, and my fight was scheduled on Monday; they say _next week_ but they don't exactly give you a week to train. I looked at my watch; it was ten p.m. already; those weird people should be asleep by now…I'mma explore this G-ward.

It was dark outside, only lit by the dim lights of the vending machines and the emergency exit. I doubt that we were allowed to run even if there was a fire; so why did they bother to build these emergency exits? Perhaps we'll never know…

I poked around and I blinked in surprise at the mall-like floor. It's got nearly everything; clothing, restaurants, a greenhouse (Though I wonder how can there be a greenhouse _underground_.), a furniture shop, alcohol and drugs, and many more.

To my surprise I found a map of G-ward there. With the map's aid it was easier to navigate around the block, I walked upstairs and past the infirmary, which I stayed earlier and had absolutely no will to go inside and talk with the freaky nurse. It was just a glimpse, but I was pretty sure I saw some organs inside formalin in the glass cupboard. Maybe the people here skin Deadmans if they didn't obey the curfew? I didn't see anything about curfews in the survival guide.

There was a gym and so I walked over. I don't go to gyms for fun, mind you. But my life depends on practicing the _Branch of Sin_ or not. My pretty little life that I cling on to dearly; yes, the one to die wouldn't be me, it would be whoever my opponent is… I don't watch bloody horror movies and twisted mind plots for nothing; to be honest I feel a little twisted myself. Humans are like that, only care about themselves…in this situation I totally agreed with the saying and allowed myself to be degenerated into one of those humans.

I nearly died when I first walked into the gym. A tall muscular man had his blood scythe extending from his forearm and inches from my throat. "What? A newbie?" He frowned and took back his scythe. I gasped in relief. "Umm…I think I'll leave for now…" Yes, life was indeed important; everyone here was just plain insane…I started to back for the door and he had his scythe out again. "C'mon newbie, let's have a fight. I'm bored."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What? No! I barely know this madhouse and I just arrived to be thrown into the Carnival Corpse next week! I'm not injuring myself before the real fight." I hesitated before continuing. "And mister you'll kill me before I can even scream."

"Well you know how to speak." He nodded to himself. "Name?"

"Fan-Yu Liu."

He frowned. "Are you from China?" I shook my head. "No, Taiwan."

"Ahh Taiwan… _Blue Jay_ I see…Crow."

I nodded slowly. "Okay…nice to meet you…" I figured that all Deadmans had a bird for codename. I can live with mine, sounds nice. But I had no idea what a Blue Jay is. He grinned. "So are you willing to fight now?"

I glared at him. "Hell no! What part of _I'm not injuring myself before the real fight_ do you not get?"

"What is your Branch of Sin anyway?" He asked and I blinked. "Uh… I don't know, just found out that I had that weird power today, it's like a shield I guess."

"Lemme see." The scythes formed again and reached me with speed, in natural defense I ripped off the bandage around my head and forced the wound open. The blood formed a shield around me just in time to prevent the scythe from hitting me; it wouldn't have anyway because I fell flat on my bottom as the blood ran out, making me fall over in pressure. Cold sweat formed on my forehead.

"_Susanoo_…?" I blinked; yes, you may accuse me for watching too much Naruto, but this reminded me of the bloodline power of the Uchiha brothers. The absolute defense, _Susanoo_. The rib-like structure of the blood shield; I commanded the blood to retreat back into my wound and they did, to my surprise.

"Hmm…a shield, let's see what you can do with that." Without another word he sliced open the back of his hand. "_Invisible Black._" He said quietly and a shattering wind blew across the room, knocking over all the equipment and stuff. When I opened my eyes again there was only a crack on my shield and he looked mildly impressed. "Nice shield, good luck on the Carnival Corpse." He waved and walked away.

I shuddered; the people here were all insane! What kind of people attacks someone the first time they meet? Goodness sake…all I wanted was to explore this G-ward but I just got into a pointless fight and my clothes are splattered with blood. But at least I can go ahead and play with my blood now; the _Susanoo_ I decided to name it.


	3. Carnival Corpse

_**Chapter 3: Carnival Corpse**_

"Hello! Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for coming to…_Carnival Corpse!_" The speakers roared and I covered my ear. Ow… "The battle between two Deadmans, Carnival Corpse! The rules are same as usual; it continues until one side can no longer fight or dies! Now then…let's introduce the Deadmans!"

My door opened and I walked forward, my palm was sweaty and I wrote down three '人's and swallowed. My heart didn't stop beating faster. As soon as I walked out the lights fixed on me; I should have gotten my glasses, they were color changing ones. The audience roared and I stared at them in disbelief. I was dying here, hello? What kind of reptiles are they to watch fights to the death? (Reptile=cold blood)

"Our elegant friend, _Black Swan_, Harumi!" The women walked up and nodded to herself. I frowned slightly; I always had distaste for revealing tank tops. Perhaps due to the fact I was from Taiwan and was taught conservatism?

"And our fourteen year old newcomer, _Blue Jay!_" I bit my dry lips; it was really coming…the fight to the death. Oh boy was this going to be fun… (I just abused the word _sarcasm_.) I am not going to kill her; I would just get her unconscious, that's all I'm going to do. When I get out I don't wanna get sued for killing…

"Ready…Deadman's fight!" The speakers turned silent and the lights were on. We were standing in some kind of bird cage arena.

She quickly bit open her thumb and her blood formed into a circle that strongly reminded me of a weapon I'd seen in a martial arts movie. Well than I can assume it's about the same right? I bit open my thumb as well, since my forehead had healed up pretty much. I winced at the pain; I've always wanted to try this, seeing the people in anime doing this so often. But actually trying it was another thing and I don't want to try it again. Maybe I should get a ring with razors like _Crow_… But on second thought maybe not.

The _Susanoo_ blocked her ring of blood just as it hit me. I took a deep breath; _okay Tiff-tiff, no need to stress yourself. It's just a fight to the death, no big deal. Just hurry up and knock her unconscious and get it over with. You don't watch bloody action anime for nothing…_ The speakers shouted. "The first attack is made by Black Swan! But Blue Jay's absolute defense seems very strong; can she defeat this absolute defense?"

Man that sounded so wrong.

I really felt amused when I found the _Susanoo_ having the same abilities as the actual Susanoo; except the fact that it has about thousandth of its powers. I walked over slowly and felt the pressure of her rings getting harder and harder. Yep, _Susanoo_ didn't fail its name of the best absolute defense. I was starting to feel cold, Hemorrhagic anemia. I must hurry.

I was walking and she was backing; the crowds were roaring for a good show - sorry for not giving you one - I must be very lucky for getting a weak opponent for my first Carnival Corpse; and let us hope it's the last. Let us hope…

The _Susanoo_ formed a bony arm and grabbed her neck. I bit my lips. "I have to win." Oh, the guilty feel! I am hurting others for the sake of myself, what a scum… I was having a headache already; I've done research, someone about my size can bleed out one point five liters before actually fall into shock. The _Susanoo_ I was using now takes about one liter already. I shuddered at my cold body; feels terrible.

She struggled and the audience roared for me to hurry up and kill her. I shot a silencing glare at them and they obviously didn't get the message.

The speakers blared to life again. "This is completely one-sided! Black Swan couldn't do anything against our newcomer! Has the match been decided?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; seal the gentle hearted me away, and find the inner me that is absolutely cold. The murderer that sleeps in subconscious, the sudden impulse that makes you wanna go on a killing spree but was always tied up by reason. Let your killer instincts run wild! I felt my lips go up into a smile, as it always does in a pressuring atmosphere. I broke into a series of chuckles, feeling how childish the situation is. What was I waiting for? Just hurry up and kill her already, why was I afraid?

_Susanoo_ let go of her throat and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. I sneered; "Goodbye, _Black Swan_…"

One hit with _Susanoo_ and she's out. I blinked and realized what I had done; for a second I thought she was really dead. Guilt washed through me, even if it's just for a second, I had degenerated into scum. The speakers roared. "The winner is our newcomer Blue Jay! What a spectacular debut! Blue Jay will win the million CP prize and antidote candy!"

The crowd roared and Black Swan was carried away. My mind was blank as they threw a red velvet king cloak over me and placed a crown on my head. Flower petals and streamers were thrown and the little girl from last week handed me my trophy - which was filled with the evil candy - and my CP card to me. "Congratulations." She smiled. I was much taller than her and it felt weird.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gabby." She replied and I nodded. "Uh-huh…" I looked at my CP card; a million CP can keep me alive for about a month, if you use it all for candy. Thinking of it this way a million CP didn't sound so much.

I packed up my prizes and dragged myself back to my dorm. Some fellow Deadmans patted me on the shoulder and nodded good job. I smiled tiredly in reply; now getting to know them, they were all actually quite nice. And after listening to some of their stories I realized that none of them really did anything, they were all framed by the owner of DW. The little girl seemed to be a daughter or some other relative of the DW owner. (DW=Deadman Wonderland.) More ironically, the Carnival Corpse only started because she said she was bored and wanted to play with her dad's _toys_. That was only a rumor of course, but somehow I felt that it was true…

"Tiffany!" I heard a familiar, tinkling voice yell behind me. I looked back in surprise to see the flushed face of my dear friend Abbey. "Abbey?" I said, in a hollow tone.

"I can't believe that I can meet you here!" She cried and bounded over, giving me a hug. I noticed the others looking at us and patted her head. "There, there, let's talk elsewhere…" I pulled her away to my room.

Throwing the trophy in the corner I flicked on the lights. She sat down on the bed as I mapped out what I should do with the CP I won. I can buy candy with the seven-hundred thousand, and the remaining three-hundred thousand I'll use to buy some other stuff, my Adidas jacket was stained with blood and so were my pants. I had washed them but still…sigh. I'm buying some new clothes.

"How did you end up here?" I asked, turning on my phone for the notes and calculator. Oh and yeah, I'm going to buy a charger at the electronics.

"Same reason as you I guess, I just arrived yesterday. Because of that weird power…" She gulped and looked like she didn't want to continue to conversation. I nodded slowly. "How did you get here though?"

"I don't know, I got a paper cut and suddenly a butterfly flew out of my fingertip. The new teacher flew to call someone and then I was sent here." She paused. "We were all so worried about you, you just disappeared that day, and not even the announcements can find you!" Her expression was pure worry and I was happy that I had such a good friend.

I nodded with a grim expression. "Yeah…I got whacked in the head by a guard using the Branch of Sin and I was sent here."

"Branch of _what?_" She asked, her innocent face puzzled. I smiled wryly. "Branch of Sin, the ability to control blood out of our bodies and use it as a weapon. It's a kind of disease I suppose, and the source of it is sealed deep in Deadman Wonderland. During the explosion that day at the Dog-Race Show, the germs spread with the explosion and the ones who were unlucky enough to breathe it in were infected with the special abilities. Since you're here, I suspect that more people would come soon. The people with the special abilities are called Deadmans and we Deadmans are all isolated in this G-ward. "

Abbey seemed amazed. "Wow Tiffany you're like a pro at this. I'm relying on you."

"No, you can't rely on anyone here. You have to fight the scheduled fights yourself." I paused. "Did you see the fight? The Carnival Corpse?"

"Yeah I did, it was broadcasting everywhere! What was that anyway?"

I frowned. "Did you read the rulebook? It's pretty much your survival guide here."

"No…not yet…I was too nervous…" She did look pretty much nervous. I tossed her my copy of the survival guide. "Hurry up and read it." I said. "Did you get your candy?"

She looked up from the survival guide; her face already pale. "You mean those?" She pointed at the trophy with the overwhelming colorful wrappers. I nodded. "Yeah, you just came here a day, they should have gave you at least one candy. Your bracelet injects poison every few minutes and that's the antidote. If you don't eat it for three days you'll die."

"I figured…it says so here…" She shuddered. "The fight you just had, is it really a fight to the death?"

I nodded. "Yeah, if you're new you have a lot to worry about. What did you do here from you arrived until now?"

"I was dragged here; they gave me a bag of toiletries with the rule book and candy inside. I was scared and so I went to sleep. I woke up today to the noise of the broadcast of your fight."

I sighed. "You're such an innocent child…there's so much you need to learn and I can't teach you much now. Well all you need to know is written on the survival guide. I'mma check the fight schedule for you…stay here." I walked outside my room but poked my head back in. "What's your codename?" "Robin I think." I nodded, slipping my CP card back into my pocket; I don't want anyone taking my precious source of life. I'm trading the CP for candy on the way back.

Walking to the schedule chart I searched up Abbey's codename. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the albino girl from the Dog-Race Show, she was a Deadman too? How did she reach the ground then? The question flashed in my head for a second before disappearing. I found Abbey's game scheduled on Thursday, which was only three days away. She had little time to train…I looked down the chart and saw that I had no more scheduled fights, which was a relief. I can help her with her training.

I traded seven candies and placed them all in my waist bag. The orange bag was the only thing that tied me back with the real world, to know that I had once existed there. Was there any way that I can get back there…? That would be a thought that I need to think about. The heavy bracelet on my wrist would be a problem too; I couldn't save up a lifetime of antidote candy right? And there was Abbey's… this was somewhat like taking care of a child, though she isn't exactly one, considering the fact that she is younger by only a few months. But I've always considered myself to be an older one of our group and so I have to look after the younger ones, no matter how much younger they are. Even if they were just younger by a day I still consider them younger; and I have to play my act like a more mature older sister. I may not have done a good job of that on normal days (On second thought; I_ don't_.), but in this situation, I must.

Abbey's face had reached a new level of paleness and I think she could get the _Palest Face on Earth Award_. "Abbey you got a Carnival Corpse to fight in three days." I announced and she looked and me in terror. "Tiffany please can we escape I don't want to fight a fight to the death!" She wailed and clutched my pillow in terror. I shook my head. "Escaping needs preparations, and right now, if we want to escape, we're terribly low on information."

"Information like what?" She cried and suddenly the TV came hanging down from the ceiling. I never knew that I had a hidden TV. And it flared to life, bloody letters screaming _PENALTY GAME_ on the screen. I frowned for a second and my face paled at the sight of the squirming Black Swan tied onto an operation table and the freaky nurse, who was leaning against a slot machine. The three pictures on the slot machine all showed different body parts; the camera moved back to Black Swan and the operation knives gleamed under the light.

"Long time no see, Miss Harumi." She said in a seductive tone. "What will you give me today…?" She pushed the lever on the slot machine and my blood drained from my face at the realization of what was going to happen. I turned to Abbey, who was still staring at the TV curiously, not yet working out what was going to happen. "Abbey cover your eyes!" I shouted.

Just then Black Swan gritted her teeth and yelled "Stop!" All cameras focused on the slot machine, which was slowly stopping…and the answer was _liver_. I grabbed the pillow and covered Abbey's face with it; hoping to drown out the terrible noises as well. But I realized that I'd probably suffocate her. I let go of the pillow and helped her up but I still covered her eyes. "Don't look, no matter what." I hissed.

The freaky nurse injected the morphine into her body and she went unconscious; her expression somewhat disappointed for some reason that I didn't want to know. She held up the scalpel and slowly made a cut on Black Swan's body, blood seeped out and so the surgery of removing the liver began. Thank god Black Swan was unconscious and I had watched too many horror movies. Protect innocent Abbey from the gruesome sight on the TV was number one priority now… "What's wrong Tiffany?" She cried and I shook my head. "No, just don't look; this penalty game is to remove body parts by random for the losers of Carnival Corpse. Right now they're live broadcasting the removing of Black Swan's liver…"

"Okay… I don't wanna look…" She turned herself away from the screen and I took back my hand; I still heard several squeaks of terror as the live broadcast went on. She must get curious from time to time. I decided to go and visit the electronics and clothes - watching a bloody operation penalty game removing your liver isn't exactly my definition as_ fun_. But then a thought struck me; if Abbey loses her game, she's going to lose her eyeball or liver or something worse. She must win the _Carnival Corpse_, either that or we must escape.


	4. Abbey and Scar Chain

_**Chapter 4: Abbey and Scar Chain**___

As soon as the penalty game ended and I had started to charge my phone, I changed into the new sweatpants and jacket. I grabbed Abbey and we stormed down to the gym. "Abbey you better start training now or else you're going to lose your liver or your gallbladder!"

"Why can't we just escape?" She cried. I shook my head and dragged her down the stairs. "No, we don't know what kinds of defense they have, I've heard about those robots _Necro Macros _in the bars and the _Undertakers_, the _Undertakers _would skin you!"

"You went into a bar?" She asked in disbelief. I shrugged. "Sort of, anyways that's not the point. Escaping means long times of planning and information gathering. I expect you to think more Abbey." That sounded a bit harsh, yes. "But right now you gotta focus on the Carnival Corpse."

I threw open the doors to the gym and immediately a scythe found its way towards my throat with amazing speed; thanks to the wound from earlier the _Susanoo_ activated on its own, shielding us both. "What are you doing Crow?" I snapped, completely angry. Abbey tilted her head at my natural reflex of absolute defense; it's not like I always get attacked by a muscle-obsessed idiot when I walk in (On second thought maybe yes.)… "Wow this is cool." She said, amazed.

"Your fault for running in here without knocking!" He snarled back; I glared. "This is a public gym mind you! Now will you excuse us we got training to do!"

"What kind of training can you two useless little girls do?" I could see it in his sneer; he was trying to pick a fight with me. I stuck up my middle finger. "You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

Abbey gasped. "Tiffany that's bad!" I realized what I did and sighed. "Sorry Abbey, but I just went through a fight to a death and this guy tries to kill me every single time I walk in!"

Crow sneered. "Lemme see what you got, little girls."

I glanced at Abbey. "Do you have any wounds? You need blood to activate the Branch of Sin."

"Do I have to?" She whined. I sighed, growing impatient. "Abbey, you _can't_ be safe here. Cut open your thumb and use your blood powers to fight or choosing _not_ to cut open your fingers and die. Which one? No other options for you."

"The first one…" She bit her lips and tried to bite open her finger. Before I can use _Susanoo_ to help Crow had already extended his scythe and cut a giant slit in her palm. "Ow!" She cried and I facepalmed. "Abbey…you have to get used to the pain!"

Crow looked at me and back at her; seeming amused. I pointed at him. "He always cut open his forearms to use those goddamn bloody scythes! And that's _every day!_ From now on you must get used to the pain, if you can't stand such small pain you'd get tied up on the operation table for the penalty game and get your intestines removed on Thursday."

"Yeah little girl, she's right for once." Crow nodded. "What can you do with your Branch of Sin?"

Abbey took a deep breath and her face was becoming paler at the moment. Blood made butterflies flew out of her palms and into the air. He nodded. "What can these butterflies do?" I was wondering the same question and glanced at her, who looked awkward. "I…don't know."

"Well you better figure it out soon, or else these butterflies are completely useless." He raised his scythe and slashed through the air, killing most of them in one shot; my heart chilled, he was strong.

But then the butterflies he sliced through exploded, which shocked all three of us. "They're…explosive…?" I touched one with the arm of the _Susanoo_, it exploded on the spot, and it wasn't just the blood-splattering explosion, there was actually fire and heat and smoke. "Well that figures out a lot…" I muttered and one butterfly exploded in the air; probably by her will, since neither Crow nor I had moved. "Well then, since you've got the use of your Branch of Sin, you can play with the targets if you want." I pointed to the far end where targets were set up, after pausing I pointed to Crow. Crow ignored me and shrugged. "Those butterflies are remote control; they don't really need target practice. But they strongly remind me of _Owl's_ Branch of Sin… go ask him for help."

I was kinda mad at Crow but this _Owl_ had my interest; if he has a similar Branch of Sin it'd probably save me from the energy for training her. Only if that Owl was a nice guy that is… "Where do we find Owl?"

"In the bar, B2."

"Thanks Crow. I owe you once." I pushed Abbey away and out of the room. Abbey turned to me in disbelief. "We're going to a bar?" She cried. I rolled my eyes and the _Susanoo_ sank back into my circulatory system. "Yes Abbey, it's about time you decide which is more important. The legal age of entering pubs and bars or your life."

"My life I guess…" She mumbled. I smiled and patted her head. "It's not like we're going to drink or anything, they have sundaes there."

Her expression brightened up a little. "Nice…"

I opened the door of the bar; inside sat multiple people talking and one I realized was Black Swan. She looked awfully pale. I felt guilty to letting her lose part of her liver. I walked over to the bartender and whispered. "Where can we find Owl?"

"Oh do you mean Nagi?" He smiled and raised his voice to call at a man who seemed about thirty or forty years old. "Hey Nagi! Blue Jay and Robin's here."

"Really?" The man blinked in surprise; I was even more surprised at the metallic voice. Then I noticed a deep scar in his throat. He must have gotten his larynx removed in the penalty game and got an artificial one. He walked over with a warm smile. "Is there something you need from me?" He asked politely.

I pushed Abbey in front of me. "She's a newbie and has to participate in the Carnival Corpse on Thursday." I said quickly. "Crow said that her Branch of Sin resembled yours and so we were hoping you can help her."

The whole pub was watching now and I felt a little uneasy; I had stage frights. He nodded. "Sure, show me your branch of sin though."

Abbey held up her hand and a butterfly flew out of her wound. It hovered in the air for a few seconds, trying to find a safe place to detonate it. It soon found a deserted corner in the pub and it exploded. Owl nodded in approval. "Yeah, it does look a lot like mine." Saying this he reached for the knife on the counter and slit open his thumb. Out of the wound merged a hovering ball that reminded me of a lantern, and it was actually glowing as it floated to the same place where Abbey's butterfly had exploded; only that it was a far bigger explosion. Not big enough to cause any harm, but still, much larger than Abbey's toddler sized ones.

"Hey Blue Jay!" Called a woman. "Try this!"

I was about to answer "Try what?" when I saw the said woman jumping through the air ready to punch me with her specialized fist of blood. It looked like she was wearing boxer gloves made of diamonds; it's another Branch of Sin, harden your blood into diamonds and attack a poor girl who just wondered here for help. Immediately I bit open my finger and the_ Susanoo _formed again. Her punch made merely a scratch and her eyes widened in surprise. "Is this the absolute defense that beat you Harumi?" She asked.

Black Swan nodded. "Yeah…"

Owl looked impressed. "It's rare that someone beside Rokuro can beat Karako's Branch of Sin. Would you guys like to join us?"

Abbey tilted her head in the most innocent manner possible - I mean she looks innocent without even having to work at it - and I frowned. "As for lunch or…?"

The woman who had attacked me patted me on the head; which I found rather annoying. And her clothes made me want to have a nosebleed. Mind you, I'm perfectly straight but her _too sexy_ way of dressing made me terrified of her; you don't simply just appear half naked in front of an Asian who was taught conservatism ever since birth. "We, everyone in this room, are members of _Scar Chain_. Our ultimate goal is to destroy Deadman Wonderland for the horrible deeds they lashed out on us. And we'd need strong youngsters like you two.

Abbey looked overwhelmed to join but my cunning mind was spinning; I quickly calculated the benefits we'd receive from them. I don't care about destroying Deadman Wonderland or not, all I want is to get back up to the surface of the earth. And staying with this weird organization can give me advantages. First, I wouldn't have to worry about Abbey. Second, I can gather information of the _Necro Macro_ and the _Undertakers_ I had heard of. Three, I have a bad feeling about what was going to happen in the next few days…group traveling is a wonderful way to save yourself. Gazelles travel together to decrease the percentage of being eaten; and now it sounds like a nice plan.

I looked up at the Scar Chain. "Very well, we join." Abbey squealed and hugged my arm. Owl smiled. "We'll be pleased."

I shook my head. "No, but I'm doing this for my own good. I don't really care about demolishing Deadman Wonderland, but all I want to do is to get back up to the surface of the earth."

"That's perfectly fine with Scar Chain." Owl continued to smile pleasantly and the woman who had attacked me earlier nodded. "Yes, a lot of our members have the same reason as you. I'm Game Fowl, Karako." She held out her hand for us to shake. We took turns shaking everyone's hands.

After the formal welcome I plopped down on a chair. "Okay." Owl announced. "Back to the meeting earlier about the Undertakers…"

I laced my fingers together and listened intently. A topic I was very interested in. Abbey looked curious as well, that I was happy to learn. The more as I listened about the Undertakers the paler I got, Abbey still looked like that innocent child who didn't seem to understand how bad the situation was with the Undertakers. The Undertakers are a special force created by the DW owner. They are the worst criminals who survived the "special correctional program". They are also called the _Anti-Deadmen Corps_. That being true bloodthirsty criminals, the situation was very bad. They also had security camera everywhere, the will of attempting escape seemed a mere dream now.


	5. Deadmans

_**Chapter 5: Deadmans**_

Abbey stayed to train with Owl and I walked back to my room. Flopping down on my bed I held up my phone, which was fully charged now, I tried going on Facebook but it was impossible; I didn't have the app anymore and I couldn't download it since there was no freaking _Wi-Fi_…

I ended up playing the games, a _very little_ part of me wishing that I had a Carnival Corpse to fight. I was just so freaking bored!

And thinking of having a good fight, I think I know just who to find…I shrugged and, for the first time, I realized that perhaps this alternate dimension was not for everyone. I had never been in a fight before until today, to be honest. And I never really thought I would ever be in one. But now that I had, I have to say it was rather thrilling. But who cares! It's a fight. No one's counting how many blows to the head anyone gets (Maybe they do, on second thought.) All that matters is who is standing at the end and who is lying on the ground with blood around their heads. And, like the criminally insane psychopath that I apparently am, I had fun. I pulled out the knife from my pencil case; I wondered why hadn't I thought of it sooner, probably because my pencil case is always so stuffed up with things other than knives?

I walked downstairs to the gym, hoping for a good fight from Crow - like I promised earlier. But before I was even near, I heard screaming and swearing and yelping already. I slit open my palm and the _Susanoo_ formed, just in time to block Crow's scythe of blood. It mad merely a dent in my absolute defense. "Oh, it's you." He muttered. "What a bad timing. I was beating up these two guys…"

I pointed a finger at him. "You're the one that asked for a fight here mister, and I came because I was bored enough."

"I'm fighting already, don't you see?" He snapped and paused, seeming to ponder at a thought. "Why don't you help me beat up these people instead?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

_Face it people, everyone has a dark side. And I just chose to unleash mine now._

Crow jerked a thumb at the wall. "You go finish off that one."

"Sure." The _Susanoo_ formed a limb and I turned to the wall he pointed at; and I stopped in my tracks, my face in disbelief. Is it me or is it… "Mason?" I said in a hollow voice. He nodded grimly, clutching his bad shoulder and pointed to the other side of the room. "That guy's trying to finish off Matt there."

I spun around in disbelief. "He _what?_" I yelped. Sure enough, Crow was raising his scythe to kill Matt. "Crow _no!_" I shouted and he turned around to glance at me. "What are you talking about b****? You're the one that agreed to kill them here!"

"That was before I saw who they were." I snapped and pulled the two up. "They're friends of mine and so no killing."

"You're insane…" Crow muttered. "How many friends do you have? First that little girl and these two idiots who interrupted me on weight-lifting!"

I thought for a moment and the new guys facepalmed. "Not much I guess, but they're still from my school and I know them."

Crow rolled his eyes. "Godammit! School? Friends? You're still thinking about that _mortal stuff_ in Deadman Wonderland? You're nuts, get outta here before I slice you to pieces. Not even your _Susanoo_ can save you if I get real."

I pointed at the door with my chin and the two of them walked away, still glaring at Crow. Just as I was about to step outside, I looked back. "So if I need a fight will you still fight me?" I called. He nodded. "Yeah, get outta my sight, not in the mood right now mind you…"

"Oh yeah you crazy muscle-obsessed combatant!" I shouted and closed the door. As soon as I closed it a red scythe breaks through, inches at my nose. Mason and Matt stared at me in shock. "Who is that guy?" Mason asked.

I shrugged. "Crow, the crazy muscle-obsessed combatant. And I suppose you two are Deadmans too? Or else why would you be here?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt frowned, looking nervously around the hall. I spun around and held up my hand. The blood was still dripping and it formed into a miniature ribcage protecting my forearm. "The _Branch of Sin._" I explained. "The ability to control blood. The people who have this special ability are called Deadmans and we're kept in this underground G-ward. A lot of activities go on here, and I think I'll explain on the way…"

"So wait, wait." Mason said. "Carnival Corpse is a fight to the death, and the loser, if they were lucky enough not to get killed, would have to go through a penalty game that involves a slot machine choosing a body part to get operated-ly removed by random."

Matt looked just as flabbergasted. "Just like a gladiator fight…" He nodded grimly.

Mason went on. "And more importantly, you just fought the Carnival Corpse today and survived?"

I nodded, feeling irritated as I opened the door to the Scar Chain's hideout gym. Owl and Abbey were still practicing and Abbey seemed surprised at our new comrades. "Maybe I should just get you to read the rulebook…" I muttered. "That was the second time I had to repeat that story today and I _don't _like repeating myself."

"We got new people huh? Blue Jay." Game Fowl walked up to me, smiling. I nodded. "The Branch of Sin's germs seemed to have spread again during the explosion that day. We might gain a lot more new Deadmans…"

Owl shook his head. "The Branch of Sin is very unique, and it does not pick its host easily. It is very picky; some people might have absorbed the germs but if their body type doesn't fit with it the power still won't exist."

Mason waved his hand. "Hello, can you guys speak in a language that I'd understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "本当に、愚かのグループ…くそ…" I muttered under my breath. (Translation: S***…what an idiot group I'm stuck with…) Looking back up I nodded to Game Fowl, my cold hand on my forehead like I was having a fever. I wasn't really having a fever, but suffering anemia. I've used my blood for bloody demonstrations and fights today and now I'm damn dizzy… staying in the bloodthirsty G-ward of Deadman Wonderland can really make you pissed. "Karako-san…can you explain to them about the whole…" I waved my hand in the air. "Deadman Wonderland and Deadman things? I need to go to bed now…"

Abbey gasped and grabbed my arm. "Wait for me Tiffany; I'm staying with you tonight!" She fled to the far end of the gym to get her hoodie. Game Fowl lead the two guys away. "I think I'll be here tomorrow on Abbey's training." I nodded towards them. "If you need help just come over and find Scar Chain."

They walked away, nodding slowly. Owl smiled at me. "You'd make a great leader. Not much can adapt to the rules of Deadman Wonderland so quickly and without complains."

"That's only because I watch too much bloody action slash horror movies and anime." I replied dully. "You make a nice leader of Scar Chain as well. Not much can lead a bunch of rebels trying to overthrow the prison they're kept in." Owl laughed, his artificial larynx didn't seem to be very good at laughing and he ended up in a series of coughs. I patted his back and he nodded thank you.

Abbey was back and we waved goodbye to Owl. That night I let her slept on my bed and I settled on the floor, after pulling out the spare blankets and using my arm as a pillow.

In the silence Abbey spoke. "Tiffany, do you think there'll be more people coming?" She whispered. I was playing with my phone, _Doodle Jump_ if you're interested. I shrugged in the dark. "Hope not, in both ways. I don't want to repeat my explanation again and again, and I don't want to see any more people attending the Carnival Corpse." I paused. "That sounded weird. I'm sure no one would take me for the loving kind."

"But you're nice!" Abbey said. "You make a great protector, and you're very mature. Like an older sister to us all; in French you always tell us to work and not play."

"That was responsibility and you never listen." I replied casually; secretly feeling happy. "I'm too serious and mature for my age though. The schools in Taiwan really drain your childhood out of you."

"What did your school teach…?" She asked.

"Umm…normal stuff. And they also taught us how to survive in the adult world by faking smiles and acting responsible for things which you aren't even responsible for." I held up a hand before she could make a comment. "All bosses like their workers doing their job for them, don't they?" She nodded slowly. "I get your point now…but still, even though it's pretty harsh to be treated that way in your age, it's a decent living skill."

"To be honest I think kindness is stupid here. You have to push the kids to make them grow up." She was about to protest when I silenced her again. "And, kindness wouldn't give you any advantages in Carnival Corpse. That's what I did. Kill your conscience for a few minutes; lash out all your random pent anger at the opponent, win, and leave. But I don't guarantee the feel of guiltiness."

"Tiffany, we all know you're not that psycho killer. Don't try to act tough and scare me."

"Well then, I couldn't do much into tainting your pure self with a drop of black. But sadly, the show must go on. You still have that Carnival Corpse to fight; it's either being kind and lose your body parts or being bad and live on as a whole piece."

"Isn't there a compromise?" She asked eagerly and I shot her a glance in the dark. "No. There isn't, so it's either one or the other."

"I don't want to go bad and hurt people…" She whimpered. "Especially people I don't know…"

"I've already chosen the second one." I said, staring up at the ceiling. "I hurt people for the safety of myself. Yes, what a scum… but I value my life more than others." _**Guess watching Naruto's heroic personality didn't really influence me… **_I thought._** But if it wasn't random people I was fighting and it was my friends, maybe not… just maybe…**_

"Okay, conversation's over little girl." I said in the end-of-conversation tone. "I need sleep and so do you for tomorrow's training with Owl."

"Oh and one more thing." She said and I sighed. "_What?_"

"What should I name my Branch of Sin?" She asked. "You got the _Susanoo_ and Mr. Nagi's got the _Owl's eyeball…_Even though I think_ Susanoo_ is a pretty weird name…"

Isn't she just the absolute cutest? Worrying about things like this when she's trapped in a life-death situation. "I don't know, think of it yourself…" (Warning: I can get pretty cranky when I want sleep and _need _sleep.)

"Okay Tiffany…" With that I dozed off.

I woke up the next day thanks to my alarm. I shut off the Naruto music and suddenly wondered how the new episode of the anime was going. The damn TV here showed nothing except the Carnival Corpse and the Penalty Game! Others maybe the commercial for Deadman Wonderland. It's just these three rotating forever and ever.

Abbey stirred and I sat up, rubbing my eyes I headed towards the washroom to do the morning groom. After that I walked back into the room and woke up the sleeping cutie. "Abbey, time to wake up." I said. She looked out from under the covers and burrowed back under again. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Abbey if you don't wake up I'll _Susanoo_ you." I warned.

"I'll use the _Rainbow Butterflies_ on you…" She murmured back. I felt amused to hear her name her Branch of Sin _Rainbow Butterflies_. I pulled the blankets off her and she tumbled to the ground, rubbing her head. "Okay… I'm up…"

"I can be an annoying older sister can't I?" I smirked. She nodded as she walked pass me with a yawn. "Yeah…"

While Owl was coaching Abbey Game Fowl was coaching me and the other two familiar faces I saved from Crow yesterday. "You better thank me for saving you." I muttered. "No one can save you anymore once you're in the Carnival Corpse."

"Yeah, yeah…we know." Mason rolled his eyes and Matt nodded. Game Fowl Karako nodded to us. "Okay then…Show me your Branch of Sins and we'll fight pair to pair."

I easily slit open the old wound on my palm and the rib-like shield formed around me. I always wanted to do a little happy dance knowing that I can actually use the _Susanoo; oh boy I'm an Uchiha_! I wanna yell. But my cool image didn't allow me to; but I was still going to do it one day…

Matt and Mason followed my leads and slowly their blood slipped out. But it just dripped down with their grim faces. "What are we supposed to do?" Matt asked awkwardly. "So that it can be like her rib shield and the other one's exploding butterflies?"

Game Fowl and I exchanged a glance. "Well, some Branch of Sin powers would fully awake at some kind of stimulation, like mine was awaken in the Carnival Corpse after receiving a serious injury."

"And Crow tried to kill me when I first walked into that bloody gym." I muttered.

Mason rolled his eyes. "So how in the world are we going to get a fight enough to get the Branch of Sin cells to work?"

"Oh well, you can fight us now." Game Fowl shrugged and cracked her knuckles. "Are you in on this Blue Jay?"

The _Susanoo_ did the same with the blood-made bone arms. I nodded. "Oh yes, I'm in the very mood to beat up people now - since I didn't get much sleep. And staying in G-ward for five days straight sure doesn't help." Watching Carnival Corpse gets you violent…

"Tiffany I never thought you were the violent kind." Mason stammered, backing away from our murderous approach. "You only swore in another language when people try to touch your ponytail…"

I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, I didn't _ever_ swear _until_ I entered G-ward."

"And so you did, at least once in your life." Matt crossed his arms, pointing out the fact.

"Are you serious?" I snapped. "At a time like this, swearing should be the last thing on your list that you should be worried of." The bony arms of _Susanoo_ swung down and made a blow. He barely dodged away and I made a dent in the wall. "C'mon! While being attacked you have to concentrate on your blood to save yourself!"

"Like that's any helpful!" Mason shouted over and dodged Game Fowl's diamond-blood boxing gloves. I looked back at Matt, who was concentrating very hard on his bleeding hand; I paused to see if anything was going on. Okay so there was; I blinked. A small sword or a big knife - whatever you want to call it, it's hard to tell with the medium size - was in his hands.

I nodded in impressment. "Okay so you have a…knife in your hands…"

"You need more blood to make it larger!" Game Fowl shouted and yet tried another attack with Mason, who was clutching his hand and staring at it, urging for the blood to move.

"Do you need a knife?" I asked innocently; he glared at me. "No!"

"Okay. Well now that your blood had actually done something, my work is done." I glanced over at the other group. "Better go help Mason."

"Are you sadistic?"

I shook my head. "No, not really, only that I have some sadistic thoughts that I have pent and saved up during all the times which I seemed to appear normal but was actually thinking of the most gruesome way to torture you to death. And I just happened to decide that I'm unleashing all of them now and when I get back to the ground I can start pure and innocent again."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "As far as I know, you're the most twisted person in this G-ward right now…"

"Thank you." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, now, I'mma beat up Mason to help him get his Branch of Sin activated. You wanna help?"

Matt shook his head. "You're crazy…If the Carnival Corpse really is that bad to turn someone like you into a sadistic maniac I'd rather not participate in it."

"Yet you have too." I reminded him and walked away.

You see, Mason was a whole different story. He was a quick runner and a nice dodger; but with the two Deadmans after his life (Sorta) and himself sparing his attention to the wound on his hand, he has had multiple cuts and bruises already. Matt was sitting aside with a grim face, from time to time I'd stop by to talk with Abbey and him. Abbey's Carnival Corpse was tomorrow.

Finally, after roughly half an hour, Mason finally got the blood-made claws settled on his fingertips. I took a sip of water. "You owe me twice." I said, pointing a finger. "First for saving your ass from Crow and second for getting your Branch of Sin to work."

"And both the times you tried to _kill me_." He answered with a glare. And yes, I never got along with guys. I suppose most hated me for various reasons.

I walked over to Abbey and found her surrounded with exploding butterflies. Her butterflies were now bigger and fluttered around with a large number. I stopped abruptly and backed away. This may be an absolute defense even greater than mine. On the bench I saw a vitamin juice; we tend to lose a lot of vitamins, mind you. She looked around and grinned wildly, running over. "Tiffany!"

The butterflies followed her and I let out the _Susanoo_. "No, no, no, I don't want to die yet." I said, backing away. Abbey realized that her bombs were flying everywhere and she kindly sent them away to bother some poor spider which I didn't care about. I smiled and let down my guard, the_ Susanoo's_ sank back into my circulatory system. I put a hand onto her shoulder; not my bleeding hand. "So how's the training going?"

"Not bad… my Carnival Corpse is tomorrow…I'm so nervous…" She let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sure you'll survive." I assured her, though I thought the complete opposite. Seriously, she was the definition of innocence. Abbey wouldn't harm a single soul - not including the spider earlier - and imagining her as a combatant in Carnival Corpse fighting for her life… blood splattering, swears echoing (From her opponent of course.), crowds cheering, speakers roaring, limbs detaching… that does _not_ fit with Abbey.


	6. Undertakers

_**Chapter 6: Undertakers**_

I flipped out my phone and looked at the time. "Oh well, who knows, its four o'clock already. I'm taking a break…" Abbey started to follow but I held up a finger. "Miss you're staying with your explosives here." I said.

"Why…? Where are you going?" She whined. I kept my finger up. "I'm getting some air. Being trapped with two retards trying to teach them how to use the Branch properly gets you annoyed."

I walked towards the vending machine and pulled out my CP card. The one next in line to me was a redheaded monk.

Now here's a question, what do you think of when you hear the word _monk?_ I think of the monks wearing the yellow robes inside our temple, speaking with gods and helping with funerals. Or maybe the Irish monks that handwritten down their history and carved wonderful statues. Wearing their down-to-feet robes.

But this monk was nothing like the normal monks, he was wearing the Rock'n Roll-Emo-Punk styled red robes with black flames at the bottom (Or black robes with red flames on the top, it was hard to tell.). His prayer bead necklace had a skull attached to it - you don't see punk monks (Hey it rhymes!) very often nowadays. A Rock'n Roll badass guitar was strapped onto his back. He caught me looking at him and snarled. "What do you want b****?"

I looked at him in surprise. "That's um… a very badass guitar." I managed, choosing my words as careful as I can and my tone as humble as I can manage; he'd grill me if I didn't say something nice. He was radiating the pure aura of evil over here; you don't know how tense the atmosphere is.

As I expected, his eyes and expression lightened up. "Hmph, so a little brat like you listens knows Rock'n Roll as well. Well that's some style you got there."

I nodded. "Thank you…" I got my drink and started to walk away, as normal and as fast as I can. Before I got away far enough he grabbed my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a minute there b****." He said, sounding mildly amused. "I quite like ya, even as a filthy Deadman, lemme introduce you to my friends…" With that he placed an arm around my shoulder and escorted me down the dark hall.

I was terrified. As we walked past the gym I hoped that at least one of them was willing to come out and check what was going on. When they didn't I fought the urge to break in and strangle them one by one. I will take this right hand of mine hand and thrust it inside their stomach, grab hold of as many intestines as I can fit into this hand and then rip them all out of them, blood, guts and all. Then, I will force feed them into their mouths and make them swallow their own innards until they die choking and gurgling on their own blood! They dare not come out and save me from this weird guy!

(And yes, my inner threats tend to be violent. Problem?)

This crazy monk, I hope he was not a pervert. If I wasn't so terrified I'd have kicked him in the weak spot (Which I had always wanted to try.) and run away, screaming down the hall. But he had something that makes your ferociousness melt right out of your body and leave you with only fear.

My heart beat faster and faster as we headed away from G-ward. I don't know what he was gonna do; rape and kill? Ugh… I don't wanna die like that.

Suddenly we took an abrupt turn and walked into a bunch of guards. The ones that wore the special space suit to protect them from the Branch of Sin. To my surprise they all saluted as we passed. I doubt that they'll salute to a Deadman… my face paled. Oh no please no, goodness sake this may be worse than being tortured or being raped and all…Oh dear lord Jashin…May the Akatsuki be with me…

I was pushed into a white room and a little girl, looking about eight or seven, looked up from her homework in surprise.

"Look what I found Hibana." The redhead man walked away to the luxurious sofa. "A bitch that appreciates my style and a math teacher. Now you don't have to b**** to me all the time, asking how to solve this question, how to solve that question…blah blah blah, blah blah blah." He made a poor imitation of a little girl's voice.

Okay, so I'm supposed to be this little girl's math teacher? Sounds fine with me, I'm a math honors student. But what was a little girl like her doing in an Undertaker's nest. I walked over slowly to her and knelt down. All the while she stared at me with curious wide eyes. "Hello." I managed a faint smile. "Your name's Hibana?"

She nodded. "Hibana Daida; I'm in grade two. Are you going to help me with these math questions?"

"I think I am." I tilted my head and looked at her math book. Well, grade two math; long time no see. Though this math is about preschool in Taiwan. "Which ones are you having problems on?"

"This one." She pointed to the one she was currently working on. "The cost of the present is eighteen dollars, on its price tag says twenty-one dollars. A young man took out a hundred dollars to buy this item. The clerk didn't have enough change at this moment, and so exchanged the paper for some change at the convenient store next door and gave the young man back seventy-nine dollars. But the store found out that the bill was fake and so the clerk had to pay the store back a hundred dollars. Question: How much money did the clerk lost?"

Hibana nodded. "I can't figure this one out and Genkaku wouldn't help me." I shot a glance at the crazy monk and nodded. "It's okay, I know this one. You see, how much does the clerk earn? Not considering the fake bill."

She thought for a second. "Twenty-one minus eighteen is three."

"How much is a hundred minus three then?"

"Ninety-seven."

I clapped my hands together. "Brilliant! There you got the answer. Ninety-seven dollars." Hibana smiled brightly and scribbled down her answer. I helped her with a few more questions and slowly settled into the atmosphere; I was still scared to death as being in a room with the legendary Undertakers, but they don't seem that bad as Owl described. Of course, I am not that stupid to just believe what I see.

"Are you two done with your math problems yet?" Asked Genkaku; who was playing Rock'n Roll music on a miniature stage while we were doing the math problems. Hibana didn't mind and so I figured that I didn't need to either. Hibana shook her head. "No!" She shouted in a very adorable high pitched voice. "After math we still have to do science and socials! Genkaku you're so noisy!"

I nodded warily. "Yeah…" I think the only thing that was keeping me awake was his terrible music talents and the loud speakers. The other two Undertakers had joined us and seemed to have the mild intention of killing me. Only to see that I was keeping Hibana from pestering them had stopped their urge. Well, couldn't this day become anymore wonderful?

"Wow, today you actually did something good. First Squad leader." Hissed the thin one. Genkaku glared at him. "Fear the Gig of Despair!" Before my eyes his guitar transformed into gun and shot out a bullet, which the thin man somehow dodged. My eyes widened in disbelief and Hibana tugged on my sleeve. "Big sister how about this question?" I turned back from the fight-of-the-century and looked at the math problem she was pointing to. I had the feeling not looking back would be a better option.

"Hey b****." He looked at me; another thirty minutes after the fight had ended. "Although you're not as nice as Nagi." I felt horror wash through me since he spoke _Owl's_ name with such…_caring_. (I'm telling you, he's completely GAY.) "You'd make a sweet Undertaker. And the only one that'd appreciate my style and keeps Hibana from pestering us."

"Yes." Said the thin man from earlier who started the fight. "Not much can live through his horrible music without complaining…"

My eyes widened in horror. Me, an Undertaker, the world is rotating another way, the sun had come out of the west side, Carol had gone not violent (An old friend whom I miss.), I had stop making threats instead my head, Abbey had gone devilish. And by the way, I never said anything about his Punk style of dressing; I just said that the guitar was cool.

I managed a weak smile. "I'll consider…"

"Owl never considers." He muttered. I had no interest to learn what was going on between Owl and this Undertaker. I never knew Owl was… gay… Hibana smiled. "Genkaku, you need to ask for things properly if you want them. You never ask properly."

"Hibana…" He had the look of a raged madman in his eye. The other two Undertakers watching TV snickered.

I walked out of the Undertaker's nest, fortunately without a scratch. I felt my heart steady down. Lemme see… What happened? Oh yes! I went outside to breathe some fresh air, commented on an Undertaker's badass guitar, and got kidnapped to their base to teach a seven year old Undertaker her second grade math. (Yes, an Undertaker can be a second grader, surprising right?)

I pushed open the door to the gym and saw that they were still there - to my surprise. What time is it now? Ten? Eleven? Game Fowl had totally drained the two guys and Abbey was sitting in the bench watching. Her eyes brightened up when she saw me and she came bounding over; her blond hair bouncing as she did so. "Tiffany where were you? Three hours is very long for a walk in G-ward!"

I rolled my eyes and they went up high to heaven. "That's because you guys weren't there to save me when I got kidnapped by Undertakers and was forced to babysit one…" I muttered darkly under my breath. She frowned. "What? I didn't catch that."

Shaking my head I walked over to the bench to get my stuff; which was only a knife. "真是的，跟一群沒有危機意識的傢伙在一起，我乾脆真的加入守墓者好了…" (Translation: Godammit…staying together with these people with no sense of crisis…I might as well really join the Undertakers…)

After washing I plopped down on my comfy ground, toying around with my phone. Abbey gets to take the bed because I'm too nice an older sister - as twisted and un-loyal as I may seem to be, I still care about my friends, alright? But considering the fact that they _did_ invite me, I _will_, consider to join. Between a bunch of rebels that want to throw over a prison and a squad of the prison protectors, I might choose the second. Hell knows, maybe I can reach the ground easier with them. But then the problem would be Abbey and the two other guys who showed up at a terrible timing… Why does everyone try to cause trouble for me? Abbey, Crow, Matt, Mason, Scar Chain, Carnival Corpse, Gabby, Rachel, Amy, Anita, Violet, Tony, Carol, Stupid Akatsuki and Jashin, Kishimoto, and now even the Undertakers.


	7. Humming Bird

_**Chapter 7: Humming Bird**_

I bolted upright at my alarm; I shut off the Naruto music and looked at Abbey, who was still napping soundlessly. Better not wake her… I climbed up out of bed and got dressed into the normal sweatpants. Let the sleeping cutie sleep; she needs it. Sleeping Cutie had become one of my personal nicknames to Abbey. The Carnival Corpse starts at eleven, and I woke up at five o'clock… I was starting to feel that I set the wrong alarm. Why would they have the Carnival Corpse around noon anyway? No one would be able to eat their lunch.

Washing my face I sighed. It had been almost a week I stayed in G-ward. I wonder how the upper world is doing; it wouldn't hurt to give me a newspaper right? Even though I hate reading English newspapers, the words are just printed so small and tight… I prefer reading the Chinese newspapers, large printing, colorful pictures, and comic of the week… fabulous!

I walked to the newspaper vending machine and got the morning news. Uh-huh, uh-huh…yeah, yeah… that's stupid, hmm amusing…

My heart skipped a beat when I reached a large article on the back. _Missing Children in Deadman Wonderland. _My eyes were moving light speed as I read through the article, not missing any detail. In the end I threw the newspaper away, feeling totally outraged. There's no valuable information there! It's just _"The cops have been investigating"_ repeating itself every three sentences. The one who wrote this must have a hole in their brain or something, who's retarded enough to write this kind of s***? (I got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning.)

I sighed and lied down on the bench, it's not like anyone would be awake this early in the morning…Surely no one would care.

I was suddenly jumped on by a pure white monster with red patterns. "Hello!" The monster sang in the childish voice as I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor, damaging a few valuable brain cells. "Why are you looking so grumpy?"

I looked up and saw the albino girl leaning over and looking at me in concern, I could recognize her anywhere and I blushed furiously. She-was-covered-head-to-toe-in-only-_tights._ Goodness sake, first tank tops and now _tights?_ What's wrong with women these days? What happened to the wonderful conservatism? I want the good old days back!

She looked at me with confused red eyes. "Are you okay?" She held up a hand in a thick glove. I grabbed it and she pulled me up, her strength was so large I bet she could beat any one of the pro wrestling easily. And I mean seriously, get Crow over here, where's the muscle-man when I need him?

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I rubbed my head. She patted the part where I had hit the ground. I suddenly realized the use of this girl. "What's your name?" I asked abruptly.

"Shiro." She replied with a wide smile. I nodded and looked her straight into the red eyes. "Shiro, a few days ago, weren't you in the Dog-Race Show on the ground? How did you get to G-ward which is underground? G-ward should be isolated or something, normal people can't just go in and out every time they please."

Shiro scratched her head with those heavily gloved hands. "Shiro don't really remember the Doggy Race thing…but there are plenty of ways to go in and out of here."

I grabbed her, my eyes wide. "Really? How?"

She pointed up towards the ceiling. I looked up and realized what she meant… "Oh…Shiro, that won't work, I have three friends, is there any way that'd allow four people to pass without getting detected by the cameras or the Undertakers?"

Shiro tilted her head. "I know!" She cried and lifted her leg. With an almighty kick she had made a hole in the wall and I stood gawking at the pipes. "Goodness…" Told you, even muscle-man Crow couldn't beat her in an arm wrestle.

She pointed to the pipes. "See! There is a way!"

I nodded. "Thanks Shiro, can I see you around here?"

"Maybe, Shiro has Ganta to take care of, but Shiro is happy that she made a new friend!" She sprinted down the hall, waving goodbye. I smiled and looked at the giant hole to my right. "Well, she has a point." I said to myself with a shrug. It was time to wake up Abbey.

Abbey was very nervous, as she clinged on to my sleeve as the space-suit guards escorted us down the hall. I was only to accompany until the end of the hall. She shot one last nervous look at me and I gave her an encouraging nod. I didn't have anyone to accompany me when I had the Carnival Corpse… I was rather envious of her.

I walked back towards my room; I don't think that I can bring myself to watch her fight for her life on the Carnival Corpse.

"And now, let's introduce the contestants today!" The loud noise of the speaker echoed down the hall and into my ears. "The small bird of inhuman speed; let us welcome _Humming Bird!_"

There was a roar of applause; the speaker went in with its rant. "And our other newcomer, _Robin!_ Will she be as successful as _Blue Jay?_" I felt the urge to strangle whoever it is doing the job of the speakers right now; giving her pressure!

Abbey's slight figure stood trembling on the arena stage, the lights shone down on her and her opponent Humming Bird. Humming Bird, to my surprise, looked no older than us, maybe seventeen and very pretty with her purple pantsuit and flower hairpin. I hope that it'd be an easy victory for her like it had been for me.

"Ready...Deadman's fight!" The arena was filled with light, I watched the TV intently, not wanting to miss out any detail (Unless it involves Abbey's blood.) Abbey pulled the bandage off of her hands and Humming Bird...she plucked off her earrings...

Abbey gasped and fell to the ground, Humming Bird sneered at her in a completely different stance. Congratulations to me, I just found the person who's even more twisted then me. Humming Bird, don't get fooled by her pretty face; she's a poisoned thing… "_Stu-pid!_ Did you honestly think that a newbie like you can beat _me?_ I'll tear you to shreds and throw your remains at the f****** crowd! Those d******** will love it!" She laughed hysterically, like a true madman. "Now then... What kind of pleasure can you give me, little Robin...?"

Okay, how many homosexual people are there in G-ward? Her tone was just like Genkaku's, only crazier.

Abbey scrambled to her feet, her calf bleeding. Speaking of it I didn't even see Humming Bird attack! How did she...? The camera turned back to her and my face paled. Long, blood whips extended from her hair and it was moving around at her will; kind of reminded me of Medusa's snakes.

She let the butterflies fly out of her palm, forming her absolute defense. Humming Bird sneered. "What are those butterflies supposed to do?" With a mighty slash of her whip she clears all the butterflies away; they exploded right in front of Abbey, who let out a terrified scream and flew back into the wall. Humming Bird had used her own absolute defense against her! Who would have thought of that? Actually, yes, who _wouldn't _have thought of that? The way she keeps those butterflies so close is the main problem. She should be the long-range type with those flying explosives, but instead she huddles them around herself and hopes the opponent to come running up and poke one of the butterflies.

Humming Bird must have had a lot of experience. Long Range fighters were the hardest type to fight unless you're a long range type yourself. Or you have a teammate who's a long range type, or the last solution, have some brains. Sadly, Abbey was one but she doesn't know it, and she was too petrified to move. I banged on the screen. "Godammit Abbey, snap out of it!"

"Quit your rambling will you? I can hear you from down the gym." Crow poked his head inside and snapped. I threw my knife at him. "Get out Crow!" I shouted.

Crow dodged the flying blade and pointed down the hall. "You do know that you can say advice at the arena right? The only problem is whether they can hear you."

I kicked him in the stomach, he grimaced but didn't fall (Stupid abs.). "Then why didn't you say so earlier? God why didn't I think of that?" I beamed and sprinted down the hall. He muttered something like _"Freaking Sadistic Queen…"_

I rushed into the arena, some other Deadmans were snickering and I stood right behind Abbey. "Abbey!" I shouted. "Snap out of your defense net! Use it all to attack!"

"But if I let them all go she'll hurt me…" She cried. I stomped my foot. "No Abbey! It's your defense she's using against you! Now let the goddamned butterflies go and surround her! Not you!"

"But if I do she'll attack!"

Humming Bird groaned. "Seriously Blue Jay? I thought your absolute defense was kinda sweet, but you coach an idiot like her?"

[The scene is too awkward to response to, please leave your message after the awkward silence goes away.]

Slowly I turned my head away and back to Abbey. "Abbey, just listen to me, quit letting the butterflies surround you, they are attacking devices, not shields. At least not in this case…"

"You're not even denying it?" She gasped in horror. I facepalmed, my temper dropping dangerously low. "Abbey." I said in a dangerously quiet tone. "I do _not_ want to say this but you're really, _really_ disappointing me… if you don't hurry up and drop that f****** explosion protection. You will find yourself headless with your ears taped to the wall so that they can listen to me for all eternity. I will sit in front of you with my non-existing dog and we shall feast on your body organs until you cry. I will find your family and every single person you care about and send them to seventy-two hours of hell in their minds, seventy-two hours of hell in the real world, seventy-two hours of a very slow and painful death, and eternity of real hell. Then, I'll rip out your eyes, your tongue, your ears, yours nose, and tear your body to shreds. After that you're more than welcome to find me – though I doubt you could do anything. Now get that f****** wall away from you _is that understood?_" I banged on the table at the last word, glaring.

Dead silence.

It was as if someone has dug a hole for Noise and buried it six foot deep with a gravestone carved RIP.

No one dared to breathe.

Abbey nodded slowly at my raged expression and rant with her face pale, the butterflies fluttered away while Humming Bird and the rest of the crowd stared at me in awe. "That's the most beautiful threat I've ever heard of." Humming Bird sniffed. "So gruesome, so cold hearted, so wonderful!"

I immediately felt better with my sudden outburst. I sat back down in my seat, gasping for ear. "That felt nice." I said, my tone slightly surprised.

Matt and Mason walked up to me with Game Fowl behind them. "Nice?" Mason asked in disbelief. "What the f*** is wrong with you? That threat was totally disgusting and you made half the audience pee their pants. I've never seen you like that."

"Well that's the point of threats." I said dully. "A threat is not a threat if it can't make anyone scared. And it worked nicely, see? Abbey's finally gaining the upwind." I pointed to the arena, where Abbey had lashed out all her butterflies at Humming Bird, only keeping around three at her side. "Besides, what's a place better than Carnival Corpse to lash out all your hatred to the world on some poor little opponent?"

"You're insane…" Matt muttered. "If we ever go back up to the ground, I'm staying as far from you as I could."

"Feel free to do it." I replied. "I don't care."

Game Fowl rolled her eyes. "Sadistic Queen…"

"What a wonderful nickname." I beamed. "Nice one Abbey!" I cried when one butterfly exploded in Humming Bird's face. Abbey wore a weary smile on her face, cold sweat shiny on her forehead. Abbey nodded at my direction, she looked somewhat scared but I smiled. I'll have to make an apology later for scary her with my merciless threats.

After another ten minutes of intense battling, Abbey won and I gave her a thumbs up. I held up my phone and snapped a picture of Abbey's award ceremony. She has the same trophy and candy now - and she had more money.

I smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Good job Abbey. I'm proud of you."

She stared at me nervously. "Tiffany, I'm sorry about not listening to you sooner…but…thanks, if it wasn't for the threats I would have never snapped out."

I laughed. "Don't take it seriously. I just made that up randomly, never knew it would have so much effect."

Abbey looked sad. "I made her into the penalty game." She whimpered. "I feel guilty."

"You will, of course. But you'll get over the feelings sooner or later. And soon you won't feel any guilt when hurting people… My feelings of hurting people had pretty much numbed actually."

Her eyes widened.


	8. The Invitation

_**Chapter 8: The Invitation**_

I had a date with the Undertakers again. As usual I stuck with Hibana, because Genkaku is too annoying about how Owl is so awesome, Mozuri doesn't speak unless he have to, and Shinagawa seemed to want to rip off my face and scalp to make a shirt with the skin. (DO NOT ASK.)

It was also this time I realized Hibana's true nature. Do you know the giant puppy-dog (Or teddy bear.) bag always kept by the wall? Probably not. And guess what? I had the honor to see its contents today.

The story went like this. I was sitting in my room, playing with my phone and Abbey was busy smiling at her CP card. (Money really makes people happy don't they?) It was about four days after the Carnival Corpse; so far until now it's peaceful. And the next second a space-suit guard opened the door and we both jumped to our feet. Abbey gasped and held up my pillow for defense. I jumped up and whipped out my knife. The guard shook his head. "Don't be scared Deadman." He muttered. "Hibana needs you for math again."

I blinked and Abbey turned to frown at me. "Who's Hibana?"

Waving my hand I tucked my phone into my pocket. "A little friend of mine. I teach her math and other school subjects." I paused. "With _no pay_." I added sullenly; yeah why didn't they pay me? I was keeping Hibana from pestering them for goodness sake.

"Oh, can I come?" She asked. The guard shook his head and pulled my outside the door. "Sorry Abbey." I called. "She only likes me."

The door slammed shut and the guard turned to me. "It's rare that the Undertakers would like a particular Deadman." He mused. "And it seems like you haven't told your friends that you're with the Undertakers yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, who would be stupid enough to say such top-secret information to them? C'mon, I don't know how much annoyed Mozuri is now."

"He just destroyed a table and Genkaku-sama's guitar."

"Then we better hurry." My face paled and I took off into a run and he followed behind. I can just faintly remember the routes to the Undertaker's place. He run beside me and nodded. "They sent you an invitation of becoming Undertaker right? What are you going to do about that?" I shrugged. "Still in considering. But I think it's a yes, I mean, it's the _Undertakers_, who in the world can refuse?"

I arrived at the Undertaker's base just in time to have a few drops of blood splattered onto my face. I was used to that. A few times of my own, a few times of Matt and Mason, one time of Owl and one from Game Fowl, and one time from Crow. (That was a sweet fight.)

Hibana was standing in the middle of the room, giant whip-sword in hand. And yes, the answer of what's in the puppy-bag was a giant whip sword. Two times taller than her, and about fifty times as heavy. It even had a bunny picture on it. "You're all bad kids!" She shouted.

Personally, I wouldn't consider them bad. And _she_ was the bad, twisted kid; I know better than to mess with an Undertaker. What kind of kids would murder their classmates and dismemberment them in the flower patch at the front of their preschool? Anyways the kid she murdered wasn't related to me in any way so I didn't feel very sorry for him. I won't feel sorry for a lot of things while I'm alive. Deadman Wonderland had this kind of effect on you. Abbey is still as nice as ever but I can sense the change. Mason and Matt are training for their Carnival Corpse, which was about to come on soon.

I walked over beside her. "Good job Hibana." I mused. "You punished the naughty kids."

Hibana beamed. "I did didn't I?" I patted her head. "You sure did." I smiled; watching Carnival Corpse would get you used to corpses, especially when King Fisher died in his penalty game. You can say I'm the one nearest to a reptile now, out of all of us. My criminally insane psychopath personality had been taking over. Maybe I'll really murder some people in the next Carnival Corpse. Hell I'm even looking forward to it…something must be wrong with me.

"Come on, come on!" She pulled me to a dining table which somehow by miracle stayed undamaged. Her homework was spread across it and she held up a Socials textbook. I nodded. "Okay, tell me where you're having problems."

She pointed to the third chapter and I nodded. "Okay…Wait a sec this isn't grade two Socials." I flipped the textbook open and found myself staring into the History of China, grade six.

Hibana beamed. "I'm in grade six histories and biology."

I facepalmed. "No wonder your science homework was so…_weird_." I couldn't bring myself to say hard. Goodness, I'm in high school; I shall never bow down to grades below me.

I explained to her about the three nations and Zhuge Liang, and about the Dragon emperor and the different dynasties. And her eyes were shining with stars as I explained about the different ways of tortures in different dynasties. Yes, and our absolute favorite; the _lingering death_. (If you have questions of why I would know of such a thing, you may go and check my history textbook of grade six. We had a whole page dedicated to it and it was wonderful.)

Genkaku slid into the chair across from us along with Shinagawa. I tried not creep out with him staring at me all the time. "So what is your answers b****?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"The one about joining the Undertakers?" I asked and marked Hibana's practice book. "Good job Hibana, you got a hundred." She smiled widely.

"Of course, what else?" Hissed Shinagawa. I turned to face them. "Actually I am, very seriously considering of joining. But what will be my jobs then? If I did join?"

"Mostly undercover among Deadmans and stuff like that. You know, like that _Scar Chain_."

"So, there's a smaller risk of dying, comparing to you guys."

"Yes."

"Are there any other spies?"

"We won't tell you." I narrowed my eyes for a moment and glared at Shinagawa. For some reason Genkaku was the last on the list of whom-I'd-want-to-piss-off… "Fine, I join."

"Wonderful, since if you refused we'd have forced you anyway." Genkaku waved his hand and suddenly massive troupes of soldiers walked out from behind the wall. A drop of cold sweat slipped down my face; if I didn't say yes they'd had shot me with thousands of bullets… these people are maybe even more cunning then me. I was just going to use them as an information source to make my path to freedom steadier. Yay freedom! If any more Deadmans show up I'll blow them away to Jashin-knows-where. The only four on my escape list is me, Abbey, Matt, and Mason.

"Uh-huh, so now I can finally get some hard work off my shoulders…" Said a voice I knew. Rokuro, a member of Scar Chain, Head Brains Department. It was him who had planned the mass breakout… I smiled grimly. "The breakout is doomed to fail right?"

Rokuro nodded. "Yep, I designed the breakout, after all."

Hibana tugged at my sleeves. "Blue Jay you're a good kid like Turtledove. We won't kill you when the time comes."

I smiled and patted her head. "Thanks Hibana, you're the best." My heart was pounding very fast, goodness, what did I just hear? They're planning to wipe out every one in the prison breakout. Not that I care but… it was scary.

Well, they didn't die directly at my hands, so it doesn't count. All I have to do is get some information out of them, get Shiro to kick open a wall or two, and we're off! But first I need to deal with the tracking devices…I looked down at my bracelet, it was on green light. Well I wasn't going to die any soon…

"Let's party tonight!" Genkaku shouted and glanced over his shoulder at the soldiers, who were busy trying to fix his badass guitar.

"Not yet! Genkaku-sama!" They shouted in unison at his glance; as if they rehearsed it.

I bit my lips nervously. What can happen when you're having a party with a bunch of criminals that are not Akatsuki? At least I know Hibana doesn't drink, and Rokuro might be the sanest one out of all of us apart from me… god maybe I just made a mistake. "Can I at least go and tell my friends that I won't be there for training?" I asked.

Shinagawa narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Wouldn't it be weird that I didn't show up without saying why? They'd be babbling questions to me all the next time I show up! It'd be annoying." I crossed my legs and stared at him with an are-you-stupid tone in my eyes. He nodded slowly and I stopped the sarcastic tone. "Well then, I'll be right back."

Rokuro volunteered to go with me and so it would look less suspicious. I eyed him wearily. "They haven't completely trusted me yet huh?"

"Apparently so." He cracked his neck; it was like a habit for him. "I took about half a year to let me trust me completely."

"Letting people trust you takes a long time." I replied. He nodded.

Owl and Game Fowl exchanged an amused glance as I told them I won't be there for training. Like I had already missed the morning training suspiciously.

I suspect that they think that I had some _issues_ with Rokuro. (Screw imagination.) Goodness sake, I barely know him; much less date him. And how old is he? Nineteen or twenty-one? What kind of healthy teenagers would date a guy six years older than her?

Abbey was staring at me with her eyes wide. The other two...let's just say I wanna strangle them with their own intestines.

Game Fowl smiled and patted my shoulder; I was either the same height or taller than her. And it felt really awkward when she smiled really sweet and extra sly. "It's okay, you two go ahead. Just don't drink any alcohol, you're still underage."

I scowled. "Of course..." I'm going to personally make sure they suffer in their afterlife.

After that we returned to the Undertaker's hideout. Rokuro glanced at me. "Don't worry; they'll all be dead in two weeks." He seemed just as pissed as I was.

"That's really comforting." I muttered. "I hope the undertakers fed them a poison that makes them puke out their own organs; that'll be fun to watch."

"Damn you and your extra gross curses and threats." He muttered. I nodded. "Thanks, I hate you too." See? That's why guys hate me so much.

So the Undertakers had a private party room too? Awesome; I just hated parties. Shinagawa and Genkaku got drunk after the first three hours, they started screaming pointless things and did everything that humans would do while drunk. They passed out pretty soon. (And a question, why would a monk drink?) Mozuri didn't drink and just kept on eating meat, plate after plate; when the meat had run out he started drinking too. Hibana ate slices of cake and read a picture book. (Hooray for being sober and underage.) I had the bet with Rokuro of who has the better shield. His Branch of Sin was a shield too; after he won he went and drank too. Lightweight…

And so, I accepted the invitation of the Undertakers. I'm currently the spy as undercover now in Scar Chain along with Rokuro. I wasn't really afraid to betray my friends; I hope this was the right decision. My one and only goal, was to get out of here in the end. And for that I hope joining the Undertakers would be a steady step.


	9. Worm Eater

_**Chapter 9: Worm Eater**_

"Where did you go?" Abbey asked as I lied down on the ground and pulled up the covers. I flipped out my phone from my pocket. "Nowhere." I lied.

"Tiffany you can't go _nowhere_." Abbey said dully. "Where did you go?"

Abbey can be annoying at times can't she? "Kids should be seen and not heard." I muttered. She let out a protesting wail. "Answer me!"

"Fine, I met some new friends and they invited me to a party!" I'd do anything to let me sleep in peace. She looked at me for a second, than a smile creeped upon her lips. "Can I meet them?"

"What? No!" I cried. "Are you usually this annoying?"

"I'm just curious and that's mean!"

_If you meet them you'll die..._ I thought to myself. "What kind of people are they?"

"Cool I guess." I shrugged. Who knows if they placed a bug in this room or not. "We started with six people and ended with two. Four of them passed out drinking sake."

"Did you drink?" She asked anxiously. I shook my head. "Of course not, how's that possible? I'm underage. I watched as one of the other sane sober ones ate cake."

"Did you bring me any cake?"

"Sorry, no. I'll bring some next time."

Abbey peered down the bed at me and tilted her head. "Since when did you start being so close with Rokuro? I barely know him."

"I hate him, he hate me. If you ask something this private again I will make you eat a poison that'll make your insides start rotting." (Is it me or is blackmail and threatening becoming a habit now? Well anyway I should be proud.)

"Okay..."

I hope she never meets them.

Game Fowl looked at me with an amused smile on her face. Obviously nothing good for me in store. I raised an eyebrow and walked away to the bench where I placed my phone and got out my beloved knife. Self-mutilation is a must learn skill, along with bandaging in Deadman Wonderland. I think I was getting used to the inhuman place, what a miracle. I shook my head; I must snap out of it, leaving DW no matter what!

And something not a surprise. Matt and Mason had joined Scar Chain. We all know they would, or else why would Game Fowl and Owl train them? For more rebel members trying to throw over Deadman Wonderland of course.

I wasn't as attached to them as they were like the lone ranger I was; I'm considering myself as the strongest out of all of them. Besides, controlling the _Susanoo_ isn't very hard since it was your free will. Just imagine the blood and shield as your own limbs...

The miniature _Susanoo_ formed around my arm and I turned around, a member of Scar Chain was talking to Owl and Game Fowl with an anxious expression. I glanced at the two guys. "What happened?"

"I dunno; a member got murdered in sleep I think..." He frowned. "Where did you go yesterday?"

"If you ask anything further or imagine anything you shouldn't imagine I will sever your head and shove it down the toilet." I covered my mouth with a frown. "I should snap out of the threatening thing shouldn't I?"

Mason nodded. "Yes you should."

I wasn't listening then. One member of Scar Chain was murdered… All I could think of was the Undertakers. They were too early to start the massacre; it isn't until another one and a half weeks! That will get their defenses higher for goodness sake… Killing and abusing are the only things that are actually _legal_ here. Yes, slaughter and abuse is legal here, I walk down the hall and see Deadmans beating up Deadmans every day and never bothered to help the weak, got a problem? (Abbey always said that we should but I usually just ignore her.)

I finished a fighting round with Owl and he clapped in praise. "I understand your pride as the strongest Deadman out of your peers and I agree. But still, don't go missing off trainings just like that, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So does that mean you agree that I'm the strongest Deadman out of us?"

"Yes. Are you listening?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I promise. You can never say no to power and strength after all…" My expression turned to a dangerous dark tone. "And I have nothing to do with our Head Brains Department, don't go thinking off strange."

"Of course…" Owl chuckled and I scowled. Of course, no one knows how Rokuro actually is. (He's an even more twisted psychopath then me or Humming Bird, and the true nature spilled out when he was drunk. Wonderful blackmail evidence.)

The same day, at midnight, I crawled up and walked towards the Undertaker's room. No guards tried to stop me; to my relief. I'd be very tired if they tried. I opened the door and the Undertakers looked up at me in surprise. I looked back at them in disbelief as well. Firstly, it's like one a.m.; secondly, they're all prepared for battle. "What are you guys doing?" I asked in the awkward silence.

"What are you doing?" Genkaku pointed a finger. "You must come here as less times as possible."

"Well why did you guys kill a member of Scar Chain today?" I spat. "The scheduled massacre isn't until who-knows-exactly-how-long!"

Hibana shook her head, her huge whip sword resting on her shoulder. I was pretty sure according to physics she should be falling over on her back by now. "We didn't kill Emperor Penguin." She said in an innocent tone.

Genkaku pointed at Hibana. "That Emperor Penguin insulted her once upon a time. She had the grudge ever since then. And him being killed makes her pissed. So now she's going to kill the _bad boy_ that killed Emperor Penguin." He yawned at the end. My eye twitched; maybe I was right, the Undertakers are the same as the Akatsuki, just a bunch of bloodthirsty psychopaths. "Well then, I'm going back to bed." I waved goodbye but all of a sudden a huge chunk of shark metal with a steel rope tied me up.

I looked at Hibana in surprise. "What was that for?" I snapped. Hibana was beaming. "Blue Jay you can come too! We haven't shown you _Worm Eater_ yet!"

My eye twitched even more. "Worm…Eater…?"

She nodded and by some magical technique that I would never learn, took the whip sword back in one piece and I sighed in relief. "Isn't it even more dangerous if I hang out with you guys?" I asked.

"We didn't choose midnight to make a move without a reason you know." Hibana said, tilting her head at a small scratch on the sword. "Everyone's sleeping. Or you can dress as one of the guards if you want."

I took a look at the pile of space-suits and shook my head. "Nah…never mind…"

The Undertakers and I marched down the hall slowly. I had my hands in my pockets and was looking out for every creek and noise from the corners. Hope no Deadmans see me…even if they did let's hope they assume that I'm captured hostage.

Hibana kicked open a bedroom door and I was almost sure that everyone on this floor would get up to the noise. I nudged a guard. "Tie me up. _Hurry._" He nodded and quickly fastened a rope around my wrists.

The Deadman whom I do not know sat up and stared at us in disbelief. Hibana pointed her ginormous weapon towards him; it was inches from his nose. "Undertaker Third Squad Leader, Hibana Daida, will now punish the naughty child." Behind her Genkaku yawned. "Why am I here again?"

Everyone ignored him.

The Deadman scrambled up and bit open his finger. "What are you Undertakers doing here?" He asked, stuttering while pointing a finger at us. The blood seeped out and he formed it into some sort of spike. Hibana tilted her head with a smile. "Your sin shall be cleansed with the reforming of the Battera hole in the twenty-third century."

I had no idea what she was talking about. But I did know that with a mighty swing of her sword she had sent him flying through the wall. Great…now everyone's going to wake up. The Deadman crawled up and directed his spikes at Hibana. My eyes widened; as talented as she was with that sword she couldn't get rid of all of them!

Or maybe she can? With another swing of her sword the spikes melted right on the spot and blood splattered onto the ground. I blinked; how was that possible?

The Deadman she was currently trying to murder seemed to have to same question. But Hibana was too busy slicing off his meat to be concerned. I looked at Genkaku and the other guards; they were all busy doing nothing. (Note the sarcasm.)

The Deadman died and Hibana patted her sword fondly. I became aware of the peeking eyes from the doors and thanked god that I had asked them to tie them up. Now all I had to do was to pretend to have a _save me_ face; I knew perfectly that there wouldn't be anyone to save me. I let the corners of my lips drop down and my brows scrunched up slightly and watery eyes. Yes that should do it, despite the terrible actor I am.

I realized something after a second. I now have to pretend to be kept hostage by the Undertakers, suffering abusing and all. While actually playing Poker with Mozuri and some random guards and eating free meals. Though my candy would be a question, wonder if they'd get it for me… Let's hope that Scar Chain wouldn't be stupid enough for trying to save me.

On second thought, of course, what kind of people would be stupid enough to go and save some arrogant little girl kidnapped by the all-evil Undertakers? Selfish humans, I've watched more than enough foolish mortal acts. I know perfectly how the human brain works. No benefits, no action; yes, mine's work like that too.

They brought me my bag of supplies and my phone later, which I was thankful for. I turned to Hibana who was looking after her giant blade. "Hibana." I said quietly. "How come the Deadman's Branch of Sin melted when it met your sword?"

Hibana looked up. "Oh, this?" She pointed to a light blue spot that was available on every section of the sword. It's the Worm Eater." She explained. "Worm Eater is a device that instantly oxidizes the _Nameless Worm_ that resides in the Branch of Sin. With the Nameless Worm gone, the Deadman's blood becomes useless, making them unable to attack."

"So I have worms living in my blood? Yuck." I shuddered. To think that my special ability comes from millions and millions of little worms living in my blood. Hibana shrugged. "It's not important." She raised her sword and I bit open my finger.

The Susanoo formed just in time for her to melt all the blood away and my absolute defense crumpled. The blood splattered into a circle at my feet. I stared at her in awe and clapped. "Really nice skills in wielding that sword, Hibana."

She smiled all sunshines. "Thank you."

"Welcome." I plopped down on the sofa and took out my phone. Hibana wondered over after she finished polishing her sword and we played games. Shinagawa had challenged Mozuri to a drinking competition and Genkaku had gone up his pathetic little stage again, showing off his near non-existing music abilities.

Well, Scar Chain's succeed in escaping percentage is like negative now. First, their Chief of Intelligence Head Brains Department is a traitor (like me hahaha…) and the Worm Eater. I do feel a bit guilty, but for my true freedom, I'm willing to do anything…


	10. Mocking Bird

_**Chapter 10: Mocking Bird (Abbey)**_

I was about to have a nervous breakdown; Tiffany was kidnapped! What should we do? Mr. Nagi and Ms. Karako was trying to figure out a way to save her, but how would be getting into the all-evil Undertaker's layer easy? Mason and Matt were just sitting there looking kinda anxious. _It's alright Abbey_. I comforted myself. _She's the strongest Deadman out of all of us, and with her sharp tongue she discovered a few weeks ago she should be fine. (Hopefully.) _

People might think, _oh, she's probably dead, she's nothing to fear. But that girl Tiffany is the Sadistic Queen (I don't know why she's so fond of that weird nickname.) - You think something as measly as death will stop her? You have a whole other thing coming. She will look death (Or Undertaker, whichever it is in this case.) in the face, laugh, and blackmail herself back to life (And back to us.) if need be. She will never stay dead. She shall video tape you and your precious secrets until you learn to fear her and her blackmail from hell (Or prison.). She will force you to return her back to life (Us.) while destroying the entire army of Undertakers. You see her and think that she is nothing, but that is because you don't know our Sadistic Queen – she will beat the life right out of you._

I had no idea how where that came from, but that was how I felt. Tiffany had changed a lot ever since she came into Deadman Wonderland. She claims it to be her true personality and started acting all cold and cunning and sadistic. But I suppose this was the best way to protect yourself from things. Dump the soft and caring away and put on the cold and fierce; that's the number one rule to survive in this cannibalistic bloodthirsty madhouse. I wonder whether the old nice personality without threats and swears was still even there; Tiffany seemed fairly comfortable with the new one but I liked the old one. She did a fine job with the threats. But I was too soft to do so; and so she stayed beside me like a true friend and cared for me, keeping me pure. Oh, how I missed her, hope the Undertakers weren't treating her too badly…

I walked over and slumped down on the bench beside the two other guys from the same school. "Isn't it kinda lonely?" I didn't address anyone in particular. Matt shook his head. "I dunno… it feels weird though."

"I wonder how it feels to be kidnapped by the Undertakers." Mason said thoughtfully. I stared at him in disbelief. "Mason!" I protested. "What do you expect it to be?"

"Torture, torture, and torture…" He answered. "I think Tiff-tiff will be fine though. Taiwan culture is torture at its highest peak."

"Well that's nice…" Matt muttered and I scowled; not something you usually see. "I don't see how strict culture would do with chains and spikes and rope and electric chairs…" I sniffed. "Whatever…" I got up and walked away from them, taking a walk down the hall. Why did the all-evil Undertakers chose her? How come I didn't even feel them walking into our room and taking her away? Our floor was completely different from the murdering last night. Does Tiffany sleep walk and happened to walk into an Undertaker on assassination? But that was just too complicated and impossible-sounding!

I walked into the unusually quiet Scar Chain headquarter a.k.a bar. There, someone waited for me.

I had no idea who he was, but the gold eyes were piercing. I stood in the middle of my tracks and he tilted his head. "Who…are you…?" I managed to get out. I've lived here for at least a week now, I can recognize most Deadmans when I see them, but I was pretty sure I've never seen him before.

He smiled a blinding smile and suddenly he was up right close. I backed away and he held out his hand, with the other on his waist. "I'm Mocking Bird, Toto Sakigami. You can call me Toto."

I shook his hand slowly; it was as cold as a corpse and I wondered whether if he really was a zombie. Scars and stitches were available on every part of his body and he also had one on his left forehead. (Which was somehow cute.) "Robin…" I said awkwardly. "You can call me Abbey…"

Mocking bird clapped his hands together and twirled around to a seat. "C'mon sit!" He cried happily. I had no choice but to go and sit down with him. "Do you want to order something?" He looked at the menu and I looked at the empty bar. Completely empty and deserted apart from us. "But there's no one here…" I pointed out.

He looked up in surprise. "Wow there really is no one! I haven't noticed."

I was deciding on the fact that he was insane. Why was I wasting time standing here anyway? I should be with the rest of Scar Chain and discussing how to get Tiffany back. I stood up and started to walk away; Mocking Bird tilted his head again. "Why are you leaving?" He whined, unusual for a guy like him. He looked even older than me.

I looked back at him and shook my head. "Sorry, but my friend was captured by the Undertakers yesterday. I must go and discuss with the rest of us how to get her back…"

"What friend?" He kept on asking. "Is it Blue Jay?"

I whirled around and stormed back to him. "Did you see her? Is she okay?" I asked anxiously. He shrugged and cupped his face in his hands. "Sit down and I'll tell you." He sang.

Sighing I sat down across from him again. I've decided that he was insane and insufferable. He smiled a blinding smile and his gold eyes stared into mine. "So what do you want to know about that traitor?"

I blinked. And blinked. And blinked. "_What?_"

"It's the traitor _Blue Jay_ you're talking about right?" He drew circles in the air with his finger, tilting his head yet again. "I don't know how you can consider her a friend after she willingly joined the Undertakers. Well, friendship is an ambiguous thing isn't it? No matter what kind of trash she became you'd still consider her a friend. Wish I had friends."

Blinking again, I managed to get my voice to work. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Blue Jay…?" I asked. Toto nodded. "Definitely sure. The one who won her first match of Carnival Corpse with the Branch of Sin Susanoo right? She's an Undertaker spy."

"I really don't get what you're talking about…" I said blankly. "Tiffany can never be a spy, she would never be… she never left me for more than one hour…The Undertakers are torturing her right now."

"Really? That's weird, the last time I saw her she was playing Poker with Mozuri and teaching Hibana math." He puffed up his cheeks and did some counting in his head. "And yeah, I think that was just a few hours ago."

I slapped him and he looked shocked. I shook my head. "She is not a spy!" I wailed.

Toto looked absolutely shocked, then his expression turned blank, and into somewhat amused. He leaned over and patted me on the shoulder. "There, there, Abbey." He smiled. "It's okay if you don't want to believe reality. As cruel as it is, like me, I was just minding my own business that day and a weird old man appeared in front of me and forced his stupid memories inside my brain so I could become his third generation clone and let him live for eternity." He paused to consider his weird speech. I slapped him again (I think this is my first time actually slapping a guy.) "You liar!" I shouted. "Tiff-tiff's not a spy! And she most definitely is not one of those stupid Undertakers!"

Toto rubbed his cheek where it had been slapped twice; looking troubled. "You were the one that was asking me how Blue Jay was, I told you and you slapped me...How's that supposed to make sense?"

"You're the one that's not making sense!" I shouted. "How would you know how she is anyway? She's deep in the Undertaker's layers!"

A small, weird smile creeped up his lips, tugging at the corners. He let go of me and sat back. "Well, you see, I am _Mocking Bird_; I'm not called the _strongest Deadman_ for nothing you know. I still have some respect from people here and there despite the fact that I disappear for a full few months. And I'm the one who's the most familiar with Deadman Wonderland's secret passageways - apart from Wretched Egg herself of course."

Mocking Bird stood up on the table and did a little twirl. Why didn't I have Tiff-tiff's skills of sarcasm and mocking? Then he would be a real _Mocking_ Bird. And his sentences all sounded like ultra-valuable information but I couldn't understand a thing. Argh where's Tiffany when we need her? Oh yeah right, with the Undertakers.

"So how is she a spy?" I asked miserably. Toto looked absolutely delighted at my question and he clapped his hands together again. "Well, I don't know the specific details, but she met an Undertaker at a vending machine one day and he decided to kidnap her."

"Even if they're the Undertakers, and they're absolutely crazy, why would he just kidnap her?"

Mocking Bird hopped down from the table and finally sat down normally again. "Well, she complimented on his guitar, and he felt happy enough to take her back to the Undertakers and she taught Hibana math. Since they found her use to shut Hibana up, they decided to make her an Undertaker."

I stared at him. "That's crazy."

"What do you expect? They're the Undertakers."

"I was expecting you to say _what do you expect, I'm Mocking Bird_."

Toto growled. "Well, I won't take your sarcasm seriously. But I must say, although Blue Jay is a traitor, she did it for self-defense. If she didn't nod at that time she'd get mutilated. That's called self-knowledge."

"But why...?" I mumbled. Her absences made sense now, her three hour absent was when first kidnapped, and the second and third time she was with the Undertakers. It made sense, timing and all, but it was hard to believe.

"In my point of view, Blue Jay is the kind that can sacrifice anything; friendship and others, to gain her goal. She's probably using the Undertakers as information source for her escape plan. I hate cunning people."

My head shot up. "She has an escape plan?" I echoed. Mocking Bird rolled his eyes. "Of course, what do you think she does for free time? Playing games on her phone and thinking up new threats?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's unfortunate." He mused. "To pair up a cunning girl like her and a pure-as-a-sheet girl like you. She must be very tired babysitting you."

I glared at him but his angelic face remained an innocent smile. How can he say such mean words all the while wearing that innocent smile? "Do you like to glare at me so much?" He asked in a flirting tone. I glared at him. "I don't know you very well, but I'm pretty sure that I hate you...meanie."

Mocking Bird shrugged and drew circles in the air yet again. "I don't really care; hate runs the world after all..."

Lemme guess what Tiffany would say here. "No, the world runs by blackmail and money." We discussed that once at the end of French class. It's not really helping in this situation though.

"How can we get her out though?" I asked and he looked amazed. "Wow, you know that she's a goddamned traitor and you still want to rescue her? Such noble friendship!"

"Toto will you help me?" I asked eagerly. Toto shook his head. "Nah, not very interested in saving a traitor. Besides, I want to find my sister."

I don't know how he moved, but with the speed of light he was suddenly at the door. He waved, the calm smile still gracing his lips. "Bye Robin!" He called merrily. "I'll miss you!" With that he blew a kiss and disappeared.

I dashed towards the door and looked down both ends of the straight hall. He was nowhere in sight. Goodness sake... Who is he?

Suddenly I remembered all his words, I still don't get the part of being a third generation clone, but I did understand one thing. Mocking Bird was the strongest Deadman in Deadman Wonderland; and he has fought the source of this dreaded blood-controlling disease, the Wretched Egg. And survived; I figured that you wouldn't want to get on his bad side...

I walked down the hall, feeling depressed. Tiffany was a spy...can you understand the terrible feeling? One of your best friends, the one that you invited to your birthday parties, was a spy of the people who secretly wants to destroy us all.

Why did this have to happen to me? I only got a paper cut, a butterfly flew out of my fingertip, I got thrown into DW, attended a fight to the death, and now my best friend turned out to be a spy from our enemy of escape.

Didn't she want to escape too? Why would she be willing to become one of their spies? I don't understand what you're trying to say Mocking Bird, why would someone who wants to escape join the camp of people not wanting them to escape? It makes no sense!

(As Tiffany would say, Abbey's innocent mind is not yet ready to understand the dark side of humanity; yet the seven sins.)


	11. The Save (part 1&2)

_**Chapter 11-1: The Save (Abbey)**_

I ran into Matt and Mason. I don't really talk to them but they were from the same school; and they have some classes with her as well. They seemed just as frustrated as I was. They were walking into a ramen shop and I followed in. Owl and Game Fowl had been kind enough to give them allowances, since they didn't have the Carnival Corpse yet. If I was correct Mason's Carnival Corpse was the day after tomorrow… stupid timing.

They ordered ramen and I sat down beside them. "I got something to tell you guys." I said sullenly. They frowned at my expression. "What?"

"Its top secret, not much people know. Actually I think this secret shouldn't be told to anyone but Mocking Bird told me and…"

Mason held up his hand. "Hold on a sec, _Mocking Bird?_"

I nodded. "Yeah, very insufferable guy with an angelic face comparable to Justin Bieber." (That did _not_ come out of my mouth, stupid author and evil plots…)

Matt rolled his eyes. "I don't like Justin Bieber…" He muttered. Mason stared at me in awe. "Game Fowl told me once, the strongest Deadman isn't her and it isn't Crow, it's that guy called Mocking Bird. He was rumored to have fought the Wretched Egg and won! Can't believe you can meet him."

"He_ survived_, not _won_." Matt corrected. "What's with that great secret you were talking about earlier?"

I blinked. "Oh, I almost forgot it…" Taking a deep breath I got ready. "Okay, Mocking Bird told me this, I don't know whether I should say this at such a public space or not, it's a little inappropriate but very important, I don't think telling the Scar Chain first would be a good idea though, they're too serious, and they don't care as much…But…"

Mason cut me off. "To the point, please?"

"Oh yeah right." (Matt facepalmed.) I motioned for them to lean in and whispered in their ear, what Mocking Bird told me I recited as much as possible. I couldn't really remember that long a speech, but they got the point and stared at me in disbelief.

"No, f******, way." Mason said. I nodded grimly. "I thought so too but it all makes sense! But I don't get it, why would she become a spy so willingly?"

Matt facepalmed again. "Seriously, a wonderful information source sits in front of you telling you to join them. If you refuse they'll beat you up and still make you join them. What she did was perfectly normal; and it suits the cunning personality. I sorta understand."

I pouted my lips. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "What if she'd really being happy as an Undertaker and forgets about us? Or what if she's still working on the plan to escape and she's leaving us behind?"

"How come in both comments we're being left out?"

"I dunno." I admitted. "But it seems likely. She's the Sadistic Queen; maybe Cunning Queen now." I sighed.

"When I get outta here, I'm not going near her ever again." Mason muttered and Matt kicked him. "The question is how?"

I waved my arms. "Okay, let me ask a final question." They looked up at me. "What." "Are we finding her or not?"

The exchanged a glance. "What do you think?"

_**Chapter 11-2: The Save (Tiffany)**_

_(Well, finally the narrating is back to me. And yes, I'm quite fond of the name Sadistic Queen. It suits my twisted inner personality very well. Though I don't mind being cunning either. It all depends on me to get you all out of here you know, who made the greatest sacrifice to the Undertakers? Me! Now shut up and let me continue on with the story; or I will rip your eyes right out of their sockets and shove them down your throat and tear off your limbs one by one.)_

I sat on Shinagawa's Lazy Boy and was reading a story book to Hibana. She's a second grader who massacred her kindergarten classmates, does six grade socials and biology, has excellent knowledge on different types of torture. And here she's making me to read her a story book. I can see why the others couldn't stand her now; I was just hired to keep her company, how ironic…

"And so, the seven dwarfs escorted Snow White's glass coffin to the beautiful clearing. There, all the animals waited for their fairy, tears dropping from their eyes…" I hate it, the sickly sweet words coming out of my mouth. I have had a grudge with fairytales ever since grade two; and I absolutely hated the princesses, how can a kiss bring someone who's choked to death back to life? And how did she puke the apple out while lying down making out? This is just plain crazy. But one look from Hibana's watery wide eyes made me keep reading. If I didn't she'd call me a naughty child and whip out her sword and slice me to pieces.

I'm too young to die, and much too old to die at a _second grade's_ hands.

Feeling disgusted I finished and closed the book. Mozuri grunted and I shot him a glare. Please Hibana, I don't want to read another Disney fairytale. Please…anything apart from princesses; you're too old for it anyway. Hibana looked at her pink watch and tilted her head. "It's nap time." She said and pecked me on the cheek. "Let's play later." She beamed and ran off to her bedroom.

Genkaku leaned over the couch. "Damn…how old is she? Still taking naps..."

"Don't say things behind her back Genkaku." I warned. "She'll beat the hell out of you." Genkaku snorted. "Well, I'm not First Squad Leader for nothing you know. She's only Third Squad."

"Well speaking of it, why do we only have three squads? Why isn't there the Fourth Squad or Fifth Squad?"

Shinagawa appeared with a scowl. "Get off of my chair." With a shrug I got up and leaned against the sofa, next to Genkaku. Shinagawa turned on the TV and watched some stupid soap opera; I made a face and Genkaku snickered. "Well anyways, even though if you get scouted as an Undertaker trainee, you still have to go through lots of torture to actually become an Undertaker."

I rolled my eyes. "How stupid, to become Undertaker you must get through the trainee thing, how did you survive?"

"He simply killed all his fellow trainees." Shinagawa muttered. "Only us three were able to defend ourselves, and since there are no other trainees left, we just got into the work. Actually saved us lots of trouble."

Genkaku nodded proudly. "No need to thank me." "I'm not."

I snorted at their conversation. It was a pleasant day in the Undertaker's place; so far no idiots have tried to save me, which was just fine. If they really did they might as just destroy my flawless plan of escaping. Yes there was still need of adjustments here and there, but otherwise it was absolutely perfect! And I'm fairly comfortable here, they occasionally got into fights with each other but I always had Hibana, who seemed the sanest out of all of them. Despite her twisted rotten nature that only goes off at an insult. So you must never insult her unless you're looking for a slow and painful death.

I certainly know I wasn't.

So far, apart from accompanying Hibana, I've played poker and watched a few horror movies with the others; they teased me for closing my eyes at certain parts. (Hey, I'm not _that_ interested in watching _The World's Top Ten Banned Films._) They were horrible and I wanted to puke. For fun Shinagawa kept my eyelids open with his fingers and made me watch all of them. (Now don't get me started on it…I'll have to find a way to kill Shinagawa someday.) Others maybe listen to Genkaku's mini concerts or just simply playing with my phone. Even in the Undertaker's Headquarters with Wi-Fi they still banned the Facebook and everything else that'd make you able to communicate with the outside world. Damn you Undertakers, damn you Deadman Wonderland, damn you life…

I seem to have a way to get around weird people.

"And how was your loving childhood?" Genkaku asked. I learned that he was once a monk in training but some horrible thing went wrong with his brain and caused the punk-monk in front of me. Mozuri's mom was a prostitute and she abandoned him in a forest and he was raised by bears. (Sounds like one of the Disney animations that I couldn't remember…) Shinagawa… he's just Shinagawa; though I heard that his old house was a fabric and clothing store. And so you know now why he likes to make clothes out of human skin. Hibana's mom had the habit of abusing her and she grew up into a little girl with a sad, sick twisted rotten heart.

I frowned. "My loving childhood?" I echoed. "Normal I guess… but I must do chores everyday which makes me desire freedom…I've considered murdering my family once, but I didn't do it." I was making that up; if you don't include enough gore and guts in it they'll kill you too. There was just so much to worry about.

"Hey, at least you didn't get to kneel all day saying prayers." Genkaku lighted a cigarette. (Do monks smoke?) He blew out a puff of smoke and I waved the smoke away. "Yeah, that must suck."

"My knees used to have tatami patterns all over them, that was just a nightmare and it hurts."

Shinagawa glared at us. "At least you don't have to _women's work_." He spat and shuddered. "Sewing and cooking…" I scowled. "Yeah, but didn't you still did make clothes out of human? That's still part of sewing."

"Don't make me go over there b****…" He growled and I sneered. Genkaku was not above enjoying a good show.

And, all of a sudden, the door bursted open and three very familiar people, two blonds and a redhead, came tumbling through the door. _Kicked_, more accurately.

"Tiffany!" Abbey shouted. "I know you're here!"

Genkaku looked at me and Hibana walked out of her room, dragging a teddy bear that must have suffered hell. "What the, do you know them?" They asked in unison; Mozuri looked over from the table and Shinagawa looked up at me. "Do you?"

My three friends looked at me with pleading eyes. I took a second to think what the best was; friendships, freedom, loyalty, betrayal, lies, truth, love, hate… I nodded. "Of course, they're my friends, _former_, that is…" I turned away and they stared at me in horror. My stomach was squirming and tumbling like mad. These idiots better not f****** ruin my perfect escape plan, or else I'm not bringing them out…

Genkaku looked amused at their expression of horror. "Well, that's harsh." He mused. "Anyways, tie them onto a chair or something, I'll question them later."

The two guys were screaming insults at the top of their lungs and I felt the urge to exclude them from my escape plan once and for all. "That's it, you cheating traitor! I will f****** kill you! Your brains will spill out of your head and onto the sidewalk while your stomach implodes. Spraying the walls like a work of art! F*** you you f****** a******!" Abbey was sobbing quietly and I strained myself not to go and comfort her. Instead I put on a cold face and held Hibana's hand as I lead her back to her bloody pink room. Yes, bloody pink; its pink and it's bloody inside.

They all stared at me with hatred as I kept on with the conversation with Shinagawa and Genkaku. We watched another movie together and this time it wasn't one of the banned films, just a normal one with tons of blood and carnage. (I don't think Abbey would have survived the banned ones, but I think she barely survived this too.)

After that I started the afternoon teaching lesson with Hibana, her math was on third grade now. They kept on glaring at me and Genkaku went over and questioned them a few times. Mason answered with swears and Matt talked with a lot of swears, Abbey cried. Shinagawa looked like he wanted to make a shirt out of Abbey and I hoped he wasn't planning on doing it soon.

After a wonderful dinner I pointed at the three. "So? I think one of them is having a Carnival Corpse soon, what do we do about that?"

"We'll report an absence and Gabby would schedule another Deadman for his opponent to fight." Shinagawa replied. I nodded and ate my steak. Hibana was very strict about manners and so I didn't leave the table until I was done the whole thing. I rinsed my mouth with a cup of water and walked over to the three hostages.

I tilted my head and smiled a cold smile. "Well, I didn't expect you guys to be this stupid." I said lightly. "You're disobeying the human law of nature here. Humans only work for their benefits, what if one day everyone started to help each other willingly? The earth will stop spinning!"

The Undertakers laughed, now separated in different parts of the room but still able to hear my voice. Hibana in the corner drawing bloody pictures (And I mean it literally.), Shinagawa siting on the lazy boy watching another banned film. Mozuri in the far corner lifting weights, and Genkaku adjusting his mini stage.

"I think science proved your theory wrong long ago…" Matt muttered.

"Well, f*** science. I go by my own rules." I looked around and made sure that they were all away and I dropped my voice. _"You three idiots, you almost f****** destroyed my plan to freedom. You know that? Don't act surprised or it will get f****** suspicious."_

After hearing my words they immediately turned back to their glares of hate. I sneered. "Well, I can't do anything to save you now. You better be grateful we didn't decide to kill you immediately."

"I'm going to kill you!" Mason shouted and I laughed. "Don't be joking Mason! Do you remember who saved your ass from Crow the other day?"

"_Now I'mma explain, so perk up your ears and listen carefully. Keep on with the act."_

"You're a b****." Matt said flatly and Abbey went on crying. I glared at Matt. "Whatever, it's better than stupid humans like you anyway."

"_They have a technique called Worm Eater; it can dissolve Branch of Sins very easily. So a straightforward fight would give you no good. We can only run. I have a solution to the trackers and you guys must get familiar with pain. If you do not follow one order I will rip your lungs out and donate them to that freaky nurse."_

"Tiffany!" Abbey wailed. "Please, get back to normal, I don't know whether you're a split personality or something but go away!"

"Sorry brat, its hundred percent pure Blue Jay here." I jerked my thumb towards myself and Abbey cried even more. "Well, I don't know how you got the information here but…" I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"_You better not scream when I help you get these trackers off. If one of you do you'll get all of us executed and I'll die the most painful death because I'm the f****** double spy here!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mason snapped. "First you start going out with that neck-cracking bastard, and the next thing we know you're a goddamned Undertaker spy!"

I flipped him off. "First of all, I did not go out with Rokuro, second of all, shut the f*** up."

"Wow language and finger." Matt muttered in his usual sarcastic tone. "I think we got the wrong Tiffany."

"Well sorry." I flipped him off too. "Learn your manners brat."

"_The only way to destroy Chromium is to melt it. But you can't put your hand into a forge, so we'll have to use acid."_

They stared at me in horror. Genkaku looked up from adjusting his guitar. "Wow, our two spies got hitched?"

I glared at him. "We did not!" I spat. Abbey frowned. "Two spies…?" Her face paled.

Genkaku nodded. "Yeah brat, he's our other spy. Hard to believe huh? Well its better that you get to die early, because that escape plan is doomed to fail anyway…"

"Genkaku don't give them any ideas of warning the Scar Chain…" I muttered. "Not that they can but…still."

"Whatever, spy number two."

Abbey turned to look at the other two tied up guys. "We must get back and warn them!" She cried. I waved my hand. "Impossible, impossible. Worry about yourself before worrying about others darling." I pitied their bruised wrists. _"Well you get it. We'll have to use acid; I know where they keep their supply, and if you're gonna coward at the pain feel free to leave the plan. I'm definitely going."_


	12. The Great Escape (part 1&2)

_**Chapter 12-1: The Great Escape; Necro Macro**_

After I smuggled the weapons containing Worm Eater into my bag I walked up to them, the large, narrow bottle of acid in my hand. (I had the hunch we're going to use them very soon.) I've always wondered how do you put acid in a bottle but now I know. They stared at me in horror. "You're not serious are you?" Mason hissed.

"Of course I'm serious idiot." I hissed. "The main problem of all escaping plans that failed in Deadman Wonderland is that they never took the trackers off, with the trackers they can locate you easily and send the _Necro Macro_ and _Undertakers._"

"You have a point I guess. But I don't want to be dripped on by acid…" Matt said. Abbey's face was paler then a sheet. "This is extreme…"

"Screw you cowards, I'll go first." Carefully unscrewing the lid I took a deep breath. They stared at me in disbelief and horror. What do they think? I'm going to melt off my own arm? I reached out my hand with the bracelet and tipped the bottle slightly. Just enough to melt down the side. One side will be enough… The bracelet was very thick and like a handcuff, so I don't think it would be a problem…

First drop; a wisp of smoke billowed up and I gritted my teeth. A small dent has been made and my skin was still there. I let out a gasp of relief and so did they. After the first try I got the courage. The second drop and third drop landed and a hole was burnt through. I think I touched a part of the burnt hole because suddenly my fingertip was burning. Biting my lips and ignoring the pain I kept on with the fifth and sixth drop, soon the side had been melted. I held the top half of the tracker and pulled it off. The bottom half tumbled onto my lap.

They stared at me in awe. I nodded and looked at them. "Who's next?"

After biting his lips for a few seconds Mason volunteered. I walked over and dripped a few drops of acid onto his tracker. He couldn't see what I was doing and so he didn't dare squirm. When I finally got rid of his tracker I untied him from the chair.

Moving down I turned to Matt. He didn't squirm either and Mason helped untying him.

Abbey was squirming and crying. "No, Tiffany no!" She sobbed. I hissed for her to shut up but she didn't. "I don't wanna get acid on me!"

"Abbey quit your racket!" Matt hissed and she continued to sob. "No! I don't want to get an artificial hand! I'd rather stay here."

"Even if you get dripped on acid it doesn't necessarily melt off your whole hand! Even with metal it has to take so many drops! It's not that scary!" Mason said.

"No!" She wailed. "I'm scared!"

To my relief the two guys covered her mouth and held her; I set to work on the bracelet and soon it was off. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god…I thought I was going to die…"

All three of us facepalmed. Mason glared at her. "Thanks to your squirming and wailing, maybe some of them have noticed us already."

"But I didn't mean it…" She said innocently. I rolled my eyes and tucked the bottle of acid into my orange waist bag where I carried all of my belongings. "Whatever, let's go. Hate her after we failed."

We stormed out the door and down the hall; I looked around frantically for the hallway where I met Shiro. I groaned when I found that the wall had been repaired. I banged against the concrete wall. "S***…" I muttered.

They looked anxious. "What's the plan now?" Matt asked.

I bit my lips. "There was supposed to be a hole in the wall where we can go through…" I gritted my teeth. "Abbey, send your butterflies in every direction, down every hall. And detonate them one by one; make sure you get the camera too."

"Yes sir!" She squeaked and quickly bit open her finger. Butterflies flew in every direction and out of sight. We stayed still for a few minutes until she nodded. "Okay, it's there."

I nodded and sprinted down the hall. They gasped in surprise and looked at me. "Why are we running?" Abbey asked. "I can blow through a wall anytime!"

"There are security cameras." I replied. "Gotta destroy them." Saying so I formed the whole-body Susanoo and smashed a camera in our way. Seeing the demonstration they activated their own Branch of Sins as well. There was a BANG and a BOOM one after another. Abbey has started to detonate her bombs.

I ran down the corridor and slipped into the hole in the wall. They followed me and we tumbled down the pipes.

"Goodness sake what was that for?" Mason asked.

"That corridor was shaped like an 'O'." I replied. I've destroyed the cameras in the shape of a '卍', and with Abbey's explosions on every floor, it'll be harder to track." (And that is _not_ a Nazi sign, mind you.)

"That's an easy strategy." Matt pointed out and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, the easier the better. When you think of strategies you think of a bunch of complicated stuff and traps. And we often miss the simplest things in front of us. No arguing with me, I'm the one that thought of this and you're the guys who tried to destroy my plan, plus none of you has read _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ before."

"What is that? A romance history of three kingdoms? Sounds weird…"

"It's the war and battle strategies of ancient China!" I hissed.

"Okay, let's end the conversation and get moving." Mason raised his hands and started to walk down the corridor surrounded by pipes. We followed behind.

We were starting to get onto a normal path and that's when I noticed where we were. I pointed down the bridge. "Hey isn't that…?"

They all looked down and sure enough, we were standing levels above of the Carnival Corpse's arena. Mason gulped. "To think that I'd be here fighting for my life tomorrow…"

"Well it's a good thing I'm not scheduled to fight any soon." Matt grinned. "Seems like that owner's daughter forgot me and that' fine with me in this situation!"

I looked around and saw one of the doors open on the back. Abbey, Mason, and Matt continued on with their conversation of the Carnival Corpse. Tilting my head I squinted to get a better look. The door was fully opened and a metal robot strolled out. It looked up, down, right, left, and finally, at us.

It squeaked happily and strolled over to us slowly, the giant tank on its back wobbled as it squished over the pipes and wires on the floor.

My face paled and I pushed them ahead. "Run! Run! Run!" I yelled. They frowned and looked back. "Why are we running?" Abbey cried.

"It's the Deadman killer Necro Macro!" I snapped. And suddenly we all came to a halt. Abbey looked at Mason, who was standing in the front. "What's wrong?"

"There's another Necro Macro." He pointed forwards and we all gasped in horror. I looked down at the wires beneath the bridge. "Ugh screw this…it's a weigh-sensing bridge."

Abbey seemed about to burst into tears. "What do we do now?" She whined. Mason drew out his blood and formed into the claws on his fingertips. "Fight these stupid machines, and get on going." He answered. "What great planning Blue Jay." He snorted.

I flipped him off. "Hey, at least I bought us time here from the Undertakers. How should I know this bridge is weight-sensing?"

"Here it comes!" Matt shouted and I turned back in surprise. The Necro Macro opened its mouth and spewed out a steaming liquid which I recognized from barely an hour before.

"It spews acid!" I gasped and the ribs of the _Susanoo_ saved me from the first blow. I gritted my teeth. If this goes on any longer the Undertakers would get here…I'd rather fight the Necro Macro than the Undertakers.

Abbey's butterflies flew everywhere and started detonating. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Go away! Go away! Go away!_ Go away!_" She shouted and I facepalmed. "Abbey you're not helping here!" I shouted and the Necro Macro spewed out another jet of acid. "At least aim at the robot, not the _bridge!_"

Matt knocked her out. I nodded. "Okay, that's a little better; let's just hope she'd wake up in time."

"Well I'm pretty sure neither of us wants to carry her." He muttered and turned to face the Necro Macros.

I studied the Necro Macro, a giant tank containing acid; better not spill it, a head with a mouth and detecting devices, wheels, and the different wires that led up its neck to its head… I had an idea. I took a deep breath and charged; the _Susanoo _was an excellent shield.

With a leap and an extended arm of the _Susanoo_ arms I ripped off the connecting wires. It trembled for a moment and I jumped back. Waiting for what would happen. To my relief it collapsed on the spot, sputtering acid from its mouth as it did so.

I exchanged a high five with Matt and looked at Mason, still making scratches at its head. I helped Abbey up as Matt assisted Mason in ripping out the wires.

Abbey's eyes fluttered open and she started to shout _go away_ again, I slapped her and pointed at the defeated Necro Macros. "Abbey, its okay, now don't blow us off the bridge."

She looked at the Necro Macros then back at us. "Who knocked me out?" She asked, the tone of hate detectable. Matt shook his head. "No, you hit the wall and blacked out yourself."

If Abbey wasn't staring at me I'd have bursted into laughter. I nodded. "Yeah Abbey, try not to be a burden."

"Anyways we'll have to keep on going.

_**Chapter 12-2: The Great Escape; Forgeries**_

Okay! We've defeated the Necro Macros! As long as the Undertakers don't come along we'd be fine right? Wrong.

"Since they've detected us with that bridge, the guards or worse, the Undertakers would come soon." I said quietly. "From now on we'll have to be extra careful…"

"We already know that." Mason replied. "But this tunnel is going nowhere…"

Reaching a crossroad we paused to think. Which way should we go? I stepped up forward and walked into the right road. They followed and I dripped blood in the passageway for about fifty meters then turned back to walk down the left. Before I turned I blasted the ceiling and it came tumbling down, blocking the road completely. They frowned and hurried up to catch up with me. "Tell me, what is this strategy?" Matt asked dully.

"What does it look like?" I asked. "Misleading of course."

Abbey tilted her head. Her blond hair was messed up and I blame Matt for hitting her too hard. Mason nodded. "I can sorta understand, you pretend to walk down the right path, but you're actually walking down the left."

"Isn't this a little obvious?" Abbey asked. I nodded. "Yeah probably, I'm sort of gambling my luck here. No complains." I cut them off before they can start. "I pretend to walk down the right, while I'm actually walking down the left. This is called _thinking outside the box_. They'd stand in front of the crossroad and think. _Hmm, they left blood trails down the right. But they're just kids; they must be trying to mislead us into thinking they walked the other way. And so, they'd go down the other path._ I thought over the circle one more time than them. But I won't be able to help if they decided to split. That's why I blew the ceilings to pieces. It's just buying time." I blasted the ceiling to pieces, and cut off our route of retreat or their route to find us.

"There's a lot more endless cycles in that theory." Matt muttered. "But it's a fifty-fifty chance they'll go down there."

"As I've already said, I'm gambling my luck here." I waved my hands in the air. "Besides, as long as the Undertakers are in a good mood, _you guys won't_ be in trouble and _I will_. Isn't that nice enough?"

Abbey protested. "Tiffany not all humans work for their benefits, they help each other too."

"I don't believe that children's fairytale." I said firmly. "The humans are degenerating into scums, and so do us. We are degenerating. I'm working for my benefit of freedom. And you guys are following because you want a piece of that freedom benefit too right?"

They didn't reply at my harsh speech. I know but its reality, believe it or not. You don't? Fine, screw you.

We walked onto a bridge again, and this time we were ready for anymore Necro Macros. The team goes like this. Me: Strategist & combatant. Mason: Combatant. Matt: Strategist & combatant. Abbey: Mascot. Abbey's too innocent to actually hurt anything, and so we made her the mascot. A mascot's a fairly important thing for a team you know. But yeah, I'll admit it (Sorry Abbey.) Abbey sucks at actual combat. (No offense.)

And then, after that, we walked into a very grand arena, even better than the Carnival Corpse's one. Our jaws dropped to ground level. "Wow, what is this place?" Abbey said, looking around, amazed.

The arena was no doubt, large. But the tiles under our feet were shattered and cobwebs formed on the audience's seat. The whole clearing gave off a blue-gray feel. At the far end was the exit which all of us were desperate to get to.

"Everyone stay on guards." Matt warned. "There might be poison darts or mines or something…" I agreed with him and picked up a broken tile. I threw it at the center of the arena and for a second, nothing happened.

The speakers turned to life and we all jumped. "Welcome, Ladies and gentlemen, to _CARNIVAL CORPSE!_"

I blinked. "What the f*** did the speaker just say?" I turned to Mason.

"Carnival Corpse." He replied, looking shaken. Abbey looked like she was on the edge of fainting. "Why? Why are we fighting Carnival Corpse?"

"I have no f****** idea…" Mason answered. Matt's expression was grim.

Suddenly the arena was filled with light and three dark hooded figures wearing masks appeared. "Our contestants today are Deadman Blue Jay, Robin, Falcon, and Vulture, on the other side is our Third Squad _Forgeries!_ Today is the first day of Deadmans versus our lovely _Forgeries!_ And our Deadmans are willing to gamble with their freedom and life on this fight, now who will the goddess of victory smile at? Ready… _Deadman's fight!_"

"I never said that I was willing to give my life." I muttered. "It seems like there's no way but to kill them…I don't care who you are, but I'll let you see the full power of _Susanoo…_"

"Are you serious Tiffany?" Abbey squeaked. "We have to kill these innocent people?"

"Abbey, we're in Deadman Wonderland. No one is innocent here." Matt said dully, his spear in hand and Mason's claws on his fingers. Abbey trembled and bit open her fingers; butterflies flew out.

"Who will make the first move?" The speaker said excitedly. "The arena is in awkward silence!"

I flipped off the camera and the speaker. "If you can see the awkward silence then will you shut up?" I snarled. "If you interrupt the story one more time I will slice off every single one of your fingers individually and mix your blood with vodka and invent a new drink entitled _The Bloody Speaker Guy._"

"Okay I'll be quiet…" The speaker mumbled. I nodded and shot one last glare at the camera, hoping that they catch my perfectly raged face. To my rage the speaker guy changed to another one. "Okay! Let's get the show on the road."

I facepalmed when the _Forgeries_ made an attack. A giant snake-like thing flew at us and we dodged. Matt gasped and I turned to him in horror. Goodness sake his leg was… hard to explain; let's just say it is _not _in a good condition.

The speaker bursted to life and I was considering knocking the speaker out of its place first when its announcements stopped me. "The Forgeries' Branch of Sin is possibly one of the most dangerous. At the slightest touch, their Branch of Sin will infect the victim's body with a terrible virus that spreads through the body within seconds and destroys their body painfully!"

"Oh I get it now…" I grinned slyly and whipped out the Worm Eater in my bag. I stormed over to Matt, smiled a _"sorry"_, and sliced off a piece of meat.

He howled in pain and I tossed him the bloody Worm Eater weapon. "Quit screaming like a girl." I snapped. He pointed behind me and I grabbed another Worm Eater weapon in my bag. A retractable spear and I sliced through the poisonous snake. It dissolved on the spot and splattered to the ground. I tilted my head. "Wow, I never knew Worm Eater was_ that_ convenient."

All the people on the arena, including my teammates and the Forgeries, stared at me in disbelief. Only the speaker guy seemed to be unaffected by my sudden usage of the Undertaker weapons. "Oh! Blue Jay takes out the weapons of the Undertakers, _Worm Eater!_ Would this change the battle? Worthy of an Undertaker's double spy!"

I grinned at my comrades. "Don't be surprised, I told you before about Worm Eater. It oxidizes the Nameless Worm that resides in the Branch of Sin. With the Nameless Worm gone, the Deadman's blood becomes useless. And I suppose they do the same to Forgeries too. No matter what kind of Deadman they are…"

"Tiffany, I think this would be a good time to show us your sadistic nature…" Mason muttered as I tossed him the spear. "Quit talking Mason." I replied. "With Matt down we'll have to take one of the Forgeries down each."

Abbey gasped. "Do I have to?" She wailed.

I nodded. "Unless one of us finishes off our opponents early and decides to help you. You'll do fine, just step over the barrier and let all your dark feelings out. And then, enjoy the slaughtering."

Mason nodded. "Yeah, makes sense…" He got into his battle position and the battle begun.

I targeted my own opponent, and we had a lovely conversation of blood and weapons. My psychopath mass murder personality took control and all I remembered was blood, blood, and blood. The spear pierced through the Forgeries meat and I felt being cleansed. My inner craving of slaughtering has finally gotten what it wanted. Killing people gives you the adrenaline rush, and boy, it was even more thrilling then the Carnival Corpse. I swung my _Worm Eater_ spear and _Susanoo_ of mass destruction about wildly, never mind who might get in its way. I might have hit Mason on the head a couple of times by accident, of course. But who cares; all that matters is who is standing at the end and who is lying on the ground.

I blinked when the fight was over. Standing on top of the Forgeries' corpse with blood dripping down my hands, it wasn't my blood, it was theirs. But the Worm Eater had protected me. My comrades stared at me with a mixture of fear, disbelief, and awe.

"Okay, that was a quick battle." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Did my other personality scare you guys so much?"

Abbey nodded. "It was quite frightening. I don't think I can look at you the same way ever again, Tiffany."

Mason helped Matt up. "If we ever get out of this madhouse I'm staying as far away from you as I can."

"All the while you were laughing _killing is fun_." Matt added. "I agree with Mason."

I shrugged. "Whatever, don't care. Let's just get outta here…"

The speakers turned to life again, this time it was that little girl's voice. The relative of Deadman Wonderland's owner, and the planner of the Carnival Corpse. "Do you honestly think it'll be that easy?"


	13. Terror Tower

_**Chapter 13: Terror Tower**_

We were surrounded by guards and undertakers, and we were just ten meters away from the exit. Genkaku groaned. "Do you know how early it is Blue Jay?" He snapped.

Hibana tilted her head in a sweet smile. "Blue Jay, Robin, Falcon, and Vulture are naughty children. You will have to suffer punishment." Her giant whip-sword rested on her shoulders. I still wondered how she could stand so still with the physics theory. Thank goodness Mozuri and Shinagawa weren't here though; I don't think we'd be able to defeat four Undertakers at once. The main problem with the Undertakers was that they had the Worm Eater, and now they were outnumbering us.

"Hibana, did you eat your breakfast?" I asked in a motherly tone. Hibana shook her head. "I'll have to finish off all of you so I can eat my breakfast." She sighed.

I felt around in my bag, looking for anything that would help. We had no way of winning with the Branch of Sin or spears and swords. Are we doomed to fail…? Maybe not, I saw a glimpse of hope as I felt the large bottle of acid. I pulled it out. It was still very full and I looked around. All I had to do was to create a small gap between the guards that blocked the door. All I needed was two seconds…

My comrade's eyes widened and Genkaku frowned. "What are you going to do with that? If you suicide here I'll be very troubled…"

I pretended not to hear him, and continued to act glossy eyed at the large bottle, _Aqua Regia_… I now realized how deadly the thing I was holding was. What can I do with this deadly bottle?

Abbey gulped. "Tiffany…"

I looked up at Genkaku. "What will you guys do if we get captured?"

"Your friends will get beaten and get put back in G-ward sooner or later. And you'll be killed for betraying us." He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking?"

I ignored him again. "And if I kill all of them now? Will you take me back?" The three of them gasped and Mason charged. I held up the spear and pointed it at his heart. "Shut it Mason." I said coldly. "I don't expect you to keep me as an Undertaker, but will you let me back to G-ward and be a normal Deadman?"

Genkaku seemed to consider this. "Well… if you kill all three of them, maybe, yeah. But we'll still beat you up though."

"I'll leave Scar Chain, and I will not spoil your secrets. Actually, you can get Rokuro or one of the space-suit guards to keep watch on me. Or simply just erase my memory, if you can." My gaze was taunting and dark. Hibana glanced at Genkaku with a questioned look.

After a very long minute, he nodded. "Sure, wish granted. But we'll still beat you up though."

Hibana nodded. "Okay, I don't really want to kill you either, if you're willing to become a good kid by killing the other naughty kids."

"Thanks Hibana, Genkaku." I turned over to my three friends, they looked like they were about to kill me again. Their eyes bursting with hate, even Abbey joined this time. I walked forward, and Mason backed, since I was still holding up the spear. With great skill I unscrewed the lid of the deadly bottle and threw it away. The bottle of Aqua Regia is now exposed, all I have to do is splash the liquid at anyone and he or she would go blind, if enough, die. If you've ever heard of the _Murder of Aqua Regia_ in Taiwan you'd learn to be afraid of me, very afraid. That girl melted her victim's face and left the body behind an AC.

"Tiffany…!" He growled. Matt glared and so did Abbey, but hers was a little sadder. I shook my head. "Sorry, self-defense. In order to survive, I'll have to kill you three."

"You wouldn't dare…!" Matt snarled. I cornered them until they were standing only a little far from the doorway. "Who said I won't?" I asked. "Killing is easy and legal. At least in Deadman Wonderland anyway…" I put the spear away but I held up my dangerous bottle. "Be careful, or I might spill it on your face."

"You're a goddamn traitor!" Mason shouted. I shrugged. "So what? I told you, humans will work for their own benefits, and the only benefit I can get from this situation now is to kill you guys."

The two guys bursted into a swearing fit and I waited until they were finished.

"Goodbye, guys…" I whispered and lifted my bottle. They closed their eyes in fear.

I splashed the contents onto the two guards who were blocking the door. "Run!" I shouted and bolted towards the door.

They didn't need me to say it the second time. We stormed down the hall with the troupe of Undertakers right behind us. "You scared me to death Tiffany!" Abbey wailed.

Matt nodded. "Don't pull a prank like that ever again, my heart almost stopped." Matt added. I glared at them. "That was the third time I saved your ass, you better be grateful for it and stop complaining!"

"We don't have anything left." Mason said. "I don't suppose you got another bottle of acid in your bag right?"

"No, of course not." I answered and we reached a dead end with a window. I looked out and gulped. "Holy s***…how did we get up so high?"

We were on the edge of Deadman Wonderland, on top of the gates that led to the theme park. Down below was an ally and even further was the sea. Genkaku spat onto the ground and lit a cigarette. "Jeesh… Blue Jay you're more cunning then I thought… but I doubt that you have more tricks up your sleeve huh?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, no more tricks. That was the last one… Can't believe I'd miscalculate."

"Blue Jay isn't Turtledove after all." Hibana said in a matter-of-fact tone. I sighed and opened the window and looked outside. "At least I got to see the sun and breathe fresh air again before I die. I like the air better without the smell of blood."

I climbed onto the windowsill and everyone stared at me in horror. I saw it, my last chance. It was about four stories high, if I slip and die, I wouldn't have to suffer torture before so. If I get captured, I'll have to suffer torture before dying and my friends would go back to being Deadmans…

I think I'll go with one last suicide attempt at freedom.

I jumped down and the _Susanoo_ grabbed the uneven brick wall. If the wall was any flatter I'd have fell to my death already. But the _Susanoo_ had a firm grip. They had gathered around the window to watch me fall to my death. Instead I looked up at them with a smile. "Feels good to be free again." I called. Abbey, without a warning, jumped out of the window too. I gasped and reached out to grab her. But she landed on top of her flying butterflies, and I figured that she was concentrating very hard not to let her fall. Mason and Matt, seeing our demonstration, jumped out too. It was a one-shot try; Mason dug his claws into the wall and climbed his way down. Matt, with his ability to form any shape from his blood, formed a long pole and he slid down.

Genkaku fired a bullet at me and the _Susanoo_ let go; causing me to fall down a story or so. I continued the act until I was safely on the ground. We met up together and they stormed away from the window.

"Tiffany, I cannot say I'm not impressed." Matt started. "But that was crazy."

I beamed. "But you followed our examples."

Abbey tugged on our sleeves and pointed upwards towards the empty window. "They're coming to get us, what should we do?"

I looked at all of them. "From now on, I say we should split up. So they won't capture all of us in one shot. At least one of us has to survive and warn the others about Deadman Wonderland. Carnival Corpse, Undertakers, Forgeries, Necro Macro, Worm Eater… Everything in there. I'm pretty sure those are illegal so we don't have to worry about it."

"Only that we've killed people." Mason pointed out and Abbey looked about to faint again. I sighed. "Worry about those when we really get accused in court. Now we gotta protect our own lives." I turned away and saluted. "Farewell comrades!" I smiled. "Hope I can see you guys at school again." They exchanged a glance and nodded. "See ya soon. Bye!" The guys turned away and ran the opposite direction. Abbey looked scared and she stood there. I patted her shoulder one last time before I took off.

I hid myself inside a bunch of juvenile delinquents inside the ally taking a smoke. I borrowed a jacket and a hat from them. (All I had to do was to show them my awesome spear.) I tucked my hair inside the hat, just in time when the Undertakers walked pass us without taking a second glance.

I looked at them walking away and pulled off my disguise. Handing it back to one of the boys I nodded thanks and hurried after them. As ancient people say; far from reach but near at hand.

I covered my face and walked down the streets, the Undertakers not noticing me. I was walking on a fairly busy street right now; they can't just kidnap me away in front of all the human beings on the streets. I was smiling gleefully inside. Let's see how you can find me and capture me in this situation, Undertakers…

"Tiffany!" I heard a voice scream and I blinked. The Undertakers looked up at the sound.

The next thing I know is that a familiar face was standing in front of me; Danika. I blinked again and again. By the time Danika had already started babbling about how she missed me and how the whole school was worried sick. "Goodness sake Tiffany you looked like you've been through hell!" She cried. "What happened to you and is that blood on your shirt? And oh my god your hair is a bird's nest! What happened to you?"

I gasped and looked back. The Undertakers were wading their way through the crowd; their expressions murderous. I gasped and turned to Danika. "Danika I gotta go, I'm sorry but seriously I have business!"

Danika rolled her eyes. "Please, there's no business you need to worry about then give me a hug and tell me what happened to you right now."

Panicking, I looked back again. They were getting closer. "Danika I'm sorry!" I cried. "But I'm in serious trouble here! I promise I'll pay up please I gotta run!" I tried to slip pass her but she grabbed my sleeve. _Oh god why?_ I moaned deeply inside. "Danika please I gotta go!" I screamed but still she didn't get it. I pointed behind me. "There, are, people, wanting, my,_ life_, here." I said.

She looked back and frowned. The Undertakers were getting closer but she didn't seem to notice their obvious murderous look. "I don't see anyone trying to kill you here." She shrugged. "Tiffany your joking skills had gone dull."

I screamed. "Let me go Danika! For goodness sake I'm not going back there again!" She frowned and looked back again. "Exactly what are you talking about Tiffany?" She asked, puzzled.

That was when my heart almost stopped. Genkaku walked up to us and pushed her away. Danika looked offended and I was about to faint. "Took us a long time Blue Jay." He snarled. "Now let's go, Hibana's been complaining about breakfast since forever." He started to drag me away and I shot a_ save me_ glance at Danika. She was really _not_ being helpful; waving cheerfully and shouting. "Have fun!"

"Danika for goodness sake they're the ones trying to kill me!" I shouted and looked around frantically. I must get everyone's attention in order to save myself. I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could. "Rapist!" I shouted. "He's trying to rape me!"

Well that did the trick. Everyone turned to stare at him and he stared at me, a look of disbelief on his face. "What are you talking about you stupid little b****? No one's going to rape you…"

A police officer walked up and pulled me away from Genkaku. "Mr., molesting children in public isn't exactly legal."

Genkaku looked raged and I hid behind the officer. "God save me." I squeaked. He glanced at me and his eyes widened. "Oh my god… you're that kid who got spirited away a month ago… Tell me kid, did this guy kidnap you?"

I bursted into tears, a natural act. "Sorta, i-it's hard to explain…"

"There, there, kiddo. Don't worry. I don't know what happened but you can explain later." He turned back to the redheaded Undertaker. "And Mr. we have a lot to question you."

Genkaku scowled and he lighted a cigarette. "Fine, but let me call someone first…" He turned away and flipped open his cellphone. The officer pointed down the block. "There's a police station there, if you want you can get your friend to go with you." He pointed at Danika and I nodded. (Despite how _un-helpful_ she was earlier, she's still a friend.)

Inside the station she sat beside me and patted my shoulder while I sat there rocking back and forth, back and forth. "Tell me what happened Tiffany." She said softly. "It'll be better."

I sniffed a bit more and held out my knife to my finger. She snatched it away. "Tiffany! No emo!" I glared at her through teary eyes. "I'm not emo!" I spat and bit open my finger. The _Susanoo_ formed around my arm and she backed away. "Whoa…That's so cool!"

"Under Deadman Wonderland, there is a G-ward containing Deadmans." I started. "These Deadmans all have this special ability of controlling their blood, called the Branch of Sin. There the Deadmans are forced to fight one another to the death on a stage called Carnival Corpse. I escaped and now the Undertakers are trying to get me back!" I bursted into tears again. "I don't want to go back to G-ward!" I wailed.

Danika looked flabbergasted. "So do you mean you've been under Deadman Wonderland this whole time?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Goodness sake really? And Abbey too and the other two guys as well?"

"Yeah, I escaped with them but we spilt up." I buried my face in my palms. "I don't wanna go back to G-ward." I moaned. Danika patted my back. "It's okay Tiff-tiff…you won't…"

A week later, Abbey, Mason, Matt, and I went to court to talk about Deadman Wonderland and ourselves.


	14. Start All Over Again

_**Chapter 14: Start All Over Again**_

Six months after the trial, Abbey, Mason, Matt and I were freed but Deadman Wonderland threatened us if we speak of one word they'll kill us all. And today I sat back in my usual classroom, twirling my pen over my thumb. Abbey sat down beside me. "Hello Tiffany." She smiled. "It's been six months."

I nodded and poked the tip into my thumb, a drop of blood formed and I played around with the ultra-mini _Susanoo_ no bigger than my nail. As response Abbey let a butterfly fly out the window. "Yeah…" I sighed. "It may be weird but…I'm kinda missing all that…blood and gore and…adrenaline rush…"

"Really? I don't actually. Deadman Wonderland is one of the cruelest places on earth, and I don't wanna go near it again. But yeah, life's kinda dull without all the adventures."

I snorted. "As long as they're not life-threatening, I'd be willing to fight a Carnival Corpse again. Hell, I'm missing the Undertakers too… something must be wrong with me."

Abbey patted my shoulder. "Well, I don't know about that, but I hope Deadman Wonderland would shut down soon. I hope the Scar Chain succeeds, we're out here but we cannot say a word. It's suffocating."

"I agree." I said and sat up into a better sitting position. The teacher had walked in and behind her followed a new student. My face paled and Abbey gasped. The new student noticed us and a mad glint appeared in her eyes. She walked over wearing a smile and held out her hands. "Hello Blue Jay, Robin. I'm Gabby, and I hope we could be friends."


End file.
